Whats good for you
by ScarFaceAndTheFerret
Summary: Draco&Harry go back to Hogwarts with mixed emotions towards each other. But what happens when Professor Slughorn assigns them as partners in Potions? What if Draco and Harry's friendship could be something more? Draco does not want something more He thinks its best if Harry's loves whats good for him. Blaise comes to Hogwarts, but doesnt expect a certain Irishman to change that?
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts express

Harry looked in the mirror shaking, he saw his emerald eyes. The eyes that had watched innocent people die because of **him**. The ears that had listened to Snape's five last words, the words that shook him to the bone. "you have your mothers eyes". He'd been good all along, he'd wanted to keep Harry safe, for Lily. He'd cursed himself, how could he have let him die like that? Harry didn't think he could take much more, he didn't think he could ever go back. But here he was, nervous as hell as he sat on the Hogwarts express, oppsoite a sleeping Hermione who was lolling on a sleepy Rons shoulder. He'd only found out about their blossoming relationship when he stumbled into Ron's room where he found his two best friends, naked and doing the **unthinkable. **"when did you think you were going to tell me?" asked Harry, outraged. Hermione giggled, foolishly, which baffled Harry as this wasn't the strict Hermione who cracked the whip if you so much as smiled. "we were honestly mate, anyway fancy sleeping in Ginny's room for the night?" pleaded Ron, pulling the duvet over their exposed chests. Harry closed the door, he knew that they would carry on whether he was in the room or not. He'd have rather slept on the floor, but Ginny's bed looked so inviting, that when she offered he didn't refuse. Ginny began to kiss his neck and caress his arms, which he found rather annoying. Her touch felt almost alien to him, a couple of months ago he'd have turned around and given her a full passionate kiss, which Ginny longed for. But something had changed in him over the summer.

Harry began to drum his fingers along the table, his mind was everywhere at the moment. He couldn't make sense of things. "Well, well, didn't expect you back this year Potter" sniggered a famillar voice. Harry looked up his mouth wide open at what he saw. There stood the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Blonde powdery hair, which hung over those grey, gleaming eyes. The pale, marble, flawless skin, and those pink, tender lips. There stood Draco Malfoy. "Potter! Will you please quit staring at me? its quite unnerving" spoke that honey dripped voice, that seemed to be coming from the blonde. Harry shook his head, for a sudden moment, he'd compared Malfoy to some sort of angel. He definatley was loosing it. "quit flattering yourself Malfoy, what are you doing here anyway?" asked Harry, blushing stupidly. "duh, isn't it obvious? I'm on the train to Hogwarts dumbass" sniggered Malfoy, cruelly. Harry would have found it cold and rude, but that tone of voice was almost **sexy**. "I meant I thought you weren't coming back to Hogwarts" explained Harry, hotly. "why dont you come and sit in our carriage? I wouldn't like to offend Granger and Weasel by sitting with you and talking to you" suggested Draco, trying to be kind but still an insensitive git at the same time. "who's with you?" asked Harry, nervously. "Blaise, Pansy and Theo, come on Potter they wont bite, I've tamed them" laughed Draco, offering Harry his hand. Harry took it and when he touched his pale, flawless skin, he felt electric flowing through his whole body, that made his cheeks blush. He quickly got up and let go of Draco's hand. He sat down gingerly beside Draco, opposite Pansy, Blaise and Theo. Pansy was leaning on Theo asleep and Blaise was smiling at Draco, oddly. "wondered where you'd got to" Blaise smiled and took Draco's hands in his and **kissed** them. Harry stared shocked. Draco was gay? How could somebody that beautiful be attracted to men? "oh dont be a homophobe Potter" sighed Draco, letting go of Blaise's grip. "I'm not, I'm just a bit shocked thats all, I thought that Blaise was with Pansy?" asked Harry, blushing. Harry felt a tang of jealousy go through him. Why did he even care? "so um, how come your back at Hogwarts?" asked Harry, fumbling with his glasses. "My mother felt I needed to go back, She wants me to forget about the war and sometimes she cant really look at me properly because i remind her of **him**" explained Draco, his robe sleeve going up to reaveal the ugly mark on his beautiful skin. Harry saw something that made his stomach tighten and his heart. Thick, deep, blantant scars ran up and down the length of his dark mark. Each scar filled with emotion and hatred. This was of his own doing, Draco had done this too himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

Harry never thought Draco would do this to himself. He always thought Draco loved himself and thought himself superior to everyone else. But was there more to the blonde than Harry thought? "cat got your tongue Potter?" sniggered Theo, unkindly, noticing Harry's glazed expression. "what?" asked Harry, confused. "uh we asked you a question? What you think your too good to speak to us Slytherins?" asked Theo, making Harry uncomfortable. "no of course not, I was just miles away, sorry what did you ask?" blushed Harry, not wanting to give the wrong impression. "well if you'd been listening we asked you if you were taking potions this year" sighed Pansy, leaning on Theo's arm. "um yeah why?" asked Harry, fumbling with his robes, absentmindly. "ooh, you'll have competition then Potter, I'm afraid you wont be top of the class" laughed Blaise, while Draco smiled. "what do you mean?" asked Harry, smiling a warm smile. He hadn't felt like this for a long time. "Draco's taking potions, I'm afraid you'll never be as good as Draco even if you are the chosen one" giggled Theo, smiling at Draco who was blushing scarlet. Harry had never expected to laugh and joke with the Slytherins. He, like everyone else, had judged them, thinking that every single one of them were evil in their own way. To be honest with himself, he enjoyed their company a teensy bit more than Ron and Hermione at the moment. Ron was always with Hermione and if they weren't together, Hermione was in the library and Ron was playing wizard chess with Seamus. It seemed like they didn't have time for Harry anymore now the war was over. "right where off to terrorize the Gryffindors, you coming Draco?" asked Theo, standing up with Pansy and Blaise. Harry chuckled, and Draco smiled. "nah, I'm going to terrorize this one" laughed Draco and Harry for some odd reason blushed. "dibs on Finnigan!" shouted Blaise, while Pansy and Theo chuckled.

"so thats what Slytherins do for fun?" asked Harry, giggling. "pretty much, I don't see much fun in it to be honest, I'd rather spend my time playing Quiddich" sighed Draco, sadly. "why are you so sad about it?" asked Harry, noticing Draco's glum expression. "I'm not aloud to play, incase i get cursed or hexed" sighed Draco, running his slim pale fingers through his powdery blonde hair. "are you serious?" asked Harry, shocked. "nope deadly serious, sometimes its a tampered bludger, sometimes they trick the quaffle into hit my head, let me tell you, it hurts" explained Draco, leaning his head on his hand. Harry's heart strings pulled at little. Sure, Draco had been a insufferable twat but for someone trying to kill him? "Wow, I know I'd feel pretty bummed if I wasn't aloud to play Quidditch" sighed Harry, really feeling for Draco. "The Chosen One would never be banned from Quidditch, bet you can't wait for that special treatment" snorted Draco, flicking his pale blonde hair, out of those silver eyes, which mesmorised Harry. "To be honest I hate it, I'm not a hero, I didn't save anyone, I'm the reason for all those deaths, Do you know what its like to look at Ron and see Fred staring back at me? Ron, obviously hasn't moved on, his mum's depressed as hell. Then there's Snape, Lupin, and Tonks. Teddy doesn't have parents anymore, I didn't want him to go through the things I've been through, loosing my parents was harder than defeating Voldermort" confessed Harry, wet tears glistened in his eyes. "you are a hero Harry, to me, You saved me when the Room of Requirment was ablaze. You could have left me, hell you should have left me" sniffed Draco, looking deep into Harrys eyes. Harry, for some odd reason, stretched out his hand and placed it over Draco's. Draco smiled at Harry and clutched his hand.

Blaise's POV

As Blaise ditched Pansy and Theo he began to walk around the train. He didn't know why Slytherins and Gryffindors were kept seperate. It was thought that Gryffindor was the house of the hero's i.e St Potter. And Slytherin to be the evil monsters. Voldermort worshippers. Didn't really help that Draco was a deatheater. He suddenly stopped at Finnegan's carriage. He felt the odd urge to step inside and sit next to him. As Blaise opened the carriage, Seamus Finnegan gave him the dirtiest look he'd ever seen. "what are you doing here Zabini?" asked Seamus, coldly. "Just got bored, wanted to talk to someone different thats all, mind if I sit down?" asked Blaise, being polite for once in his life. "Aye, go on then" sighed the Irishman, as Blaise sat opposite him. "you glad to be back at Hogwarts then?" asked Blaise, playing with his fingers. "Aye, I suppose, now the war's over with, I guess I've kinda missed the old Hogwarts, back when we were kids" replied Seamus, he was shocked to find himself having a good conversation with Blaise. "yeah, I'm glad Draco's decided to come back" agreed Blaise, in which Seamus replied with a snort. "He shouldn't have come back if you ask me" sighed Seamus, as Blaise bit his lip. "You have to feel for him though, his fathers in Azkaban, his mother's finding it hard to cope, he's hardly got any family" said Blaise, noticing how beautiful Seamus's eyes were. "Harry's got no parents, and he's defeated the darkest wizard in history" reminded Seamus as Blaise, looked into his eyes. "why are you so defensive of his anyway Zabini?" asked Seamus, confused. "were sort of together" blushed Blaise, playing with his fingers again. For a moment, nothing was said, they just looked into eachother's eyes. Seamus felt disappointed and shocked at the same time. He'd intially thought Blaise had been seeing Parkinson. "oh I forgot, you dont really agree with gays do you, coming from a strict religious Irish family" mumbled Blaise, studying Seamus's face properly. He had light brown hair which was hung over his beautiful light blue eyes. His pale skin, dotted with boyish light freckles. And those lips.. Blaise shook his head, why was he thinking about Finnegan of all people? Surely, he didn't think Finnegan was atrractive did he? What about Draco? Draco was so utterly beautiful, he'd never imagined he'd look at anyone else. Especially a common Irish Gryffindor, who was as straight as an arrow. "you ok Zabini, you seem to be drifting off" chuckled Seamus, that laugh made Blaise's stomach curl up weirdly. What was coming over him? "oh sorry, million miles away, call me Blaise, Zabini sounds frightfully superior" asked Blaise, calmly. Seamus's mouth curled into a smile as he ran his fingers through his messy, chestnut locks. Blaise could feel his heart getting worryingly heavier by the second. "as I was saying..Blaise, Its not that I don't agree with gay people, each to their own I say, its just being brought up in a religious Irish family, me mam wouldn't be best pleased, neither my dad" explained Seamus, curling his fingers into a fist as he tried not to let too much information slip. "so what are you saying Seamus, your gay?" asked Blaise, eagerly. "not nescersarilly, I might be bi, but I don't know which I prefer, sometimes I think I quite like Lavender Brown and sometimes I think I want..." Seamus stopped there, he'd let too much slip. He wasn't going to say much more on the subject. "I suppose Draco's ok, I mean he's gorgeous obviously, but..." Blaise sighed, he couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence. "But?..." urged Seamus, it seemed as if Seamus actually cared about Blaise. They were both confinding deep dark secrets with eachother. "There's nothing there, if you understand what I mean by that, there's the attraction, but no proper feeling, whenever I look at him, my heart doesn't start rapidly beating uncontrollably and my breathing goes awkward" sighed Blaise, looking at Seamus closley. "Blaise, it doesn't take a genious to work out that maybe you don't love him, you can see it, the way you look at eachother, it's not love, thats all I see anyway" said Seamus, he didn't know why but Seamus began to put the idea across that he wanted he and Draco to break up, that made him oddly excited. "I guess maybe your right, but what with everything going shit at home and school for him, I can't cause him more upset" confessed Blaise, placing his hands on the table. "maybe you don't have too, love will find a way to sort itself out" said Seamus, deeply. At that moment, Seamus and Blaise gazed into eachother's eyes, a current of electric running through them.

Draco's POV

Draco couldn't believe that he of all people was holding hands with Harry Potter. They were supposed to hate eachother, supposed to want to kill eachother. Oddly, they both didn't want to let go. Draco noticed Harry stroked Draco's hand suggestivley. Draco blushed scarlett, but he shook his head. He couldn't hurt Blaise. For years Draco knew Blaise loved him. Blaise would always try and get him alone, Draco knew it was coming and to be honest, he wanted some companionship, maybe not a full blown relationship but at least someone who cared about him enough to want to be with him. But wasn't Potter going out with Weasley? Draco had never liked her that much, he found her awfully immature and too giggly-girly for his liking. Never had he had a decent conversation with her, he supposed he liked Granger a little bit, still he found her to brainy and know-it-all and he wasn't too keen on her boyfriend either. He always knew they would end up together, secretly Draco thought they were very cute and romantic as a couple, more than he'd cared to admit. He supposed he didn't hate the golden trio anymore, hate was a very strong word, still he knew how much Potter tried to make up with him, there would always be that barrier that held them against liking eachother. He was a deatheater and Potter was the chosen one, obviously that wasn't going to be a splendid friendship. "Draco, can I ask you something?" asked Harry, biting his lip, nervously. Draco, afraid of what the answer would be didn't really want to answer. "sure thing" sighed Draco, flicking his pale hair out of his eyes. "are you happy with Blaise?" asked Harry, nervously. Draco noticed Harry's behaviour was odd today, usually the boy seemed quite carefree, but today he was different. Maybe the carefree Harry was the fake Harry and this was the real Harry. Harry was really opening up to him and Draco had no idea why that made his stomach feel warm all of a sudden. "yeah I am, I mean he's great and everything its just.." Draco couldn't finish his sentence because Harry interrupted with a statement that made Draco's body quiver. "Draco you don't have to pretend, just tell the truth". Draco sighed, he really had no idea why he was doing this, why was he confessing all of his secrets to the chosen one?. "fine, I don't really feel anything for him really, basically I was lonely after the war, everyone hated me, well they still do, but anyway I just needed someone, Since I already knew that Blaise loved me, I took up the offer, I thought it was what I wanted at the time, now it just feels like I'm using him" confessed Draco, breathing out. Draco was suddenly curious about Harry's love life, suppose Harry didn't love the Weaslette, what a story that would be, the whole of Hogwarts would be an uproar. They were voted Witch Weekly's favourite couple of the year, the story made Draco sick to his stomach. Harry was in every issue of the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and more. Draco couldn't read anything without seeing Potter splattered over the page. He'd resorted to reading his textbooks, which hadn't made pleasant reading. "how are you and the female Weasley?" spat Draco, not really wanting to bring her into the conversation but at the same time he was intrigued. "well to be perfectly honest with you, we cant salvage a relationship if were not actually in one. I don't remember us even getting together properly. When she kisses me, my heart doesn't miss a beat, I don't experience anything your supposed to when your in love, her touch feels almost alien, if that makes sense" confessed Harry, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. Draco respected Harry for opening up to him, it seemed as if they were in a similar position. Draco didn't experience those feelings for Blaise. "Thanks for letting me talk to you Draco, I've actually enjoyed your company" blushed Harry, running his fingers through his wild, messy locks. "your welcome... Harry" Draco couldn't believe that for the first time he'd called Harry by his first name...


	3. Chapter 3 All in the mind

Students bombarded off the train in eager to get to the castle. Harry joined Ron and Hermione, who were oblivious that Harry left them in the first place. "you look shattered mate" commented Harry, looking at Ron who was half asleep. His arm lazily draped round Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. Her eyes were full of love and softer than usual. Harry was impeccably jealous of their relationship. Why couldn't he look at Ginny that way? That niggling voice in Harry's head told him "your not in love with her, thats why". Why couldn't he be a man and face up to the fact he didn't love her. Harry shook it out of his mind and joined his friends in the Great Hall.

**Draco's POV**

Draco made his way off the train with his three friends hanging behind him, sleepily. Pansy and Theo were holding hands and looked affectionately at each other. Draco sighed, things had changed a lot between the foursome. Last summer it was him and Pansy. Draco's mother and father had arranged for him and Pansy to get married. Pansy was ecstatic, she'd finally gotten him after months of trying and Draco was furious. He knew he was gay, he couldn't imagine being with a girl for the rest of his life. Nobody knew he was gay at this point, so he gritted his teeth and tried to make a go of it with Pansy. He put up with her for a couple of months and then she wanted more. They eventually slept with each other, although Draco had to use a spell. It was after they'd slept with each other that Draco had confessed he was gay. Pansy was furious and didn't stop sulking for weeks, but eventually she came round and accepted her friend. A couple months after that he was with Blaise and Pansy was with Theo. He was happy for Pansy and Theo, but he felt weighed down by his own relationship. Blaise had a wandering eye sometimes, Draco had discovered that whenever they had Gryffindor Class with them, he would always stare at one of them. He suspected Finnegan or Dean Thomas but he couldn't quite pin point the one Blaise would always stare at. However he knew Blaise was head over heels with him, and that made Draco feel even more guilty. Draco was out of it that day, he couldn't believe he'd confided in Potter of all people. They'd even held hands like friends, like lovers. Was he developing feeling for The Chosen One? He shook his head, that sounded proposterous, sure they were building bridges but he could never love his enemy. Death Eater and Chosen One, he laughed at the very thought. He would find it amusing however if Witch Weekly and The Daily Prophet printed it on the front page and Ginny Weasley saw it. Witch Weekly had awarded them The Cutest Couple of The Wizarding World. It made Draco feel physically sick and whenever he saw the front page, his face went as green as his Qudditch uniform. Personally, he thought Pansy and Theo should have won or even, dare he say it, Weasley and Granger. No matter how much he disliked them, he did think they made a cute couple. Even he knew they were destined to be together. He liked them as a couple because intially he thought Harry would get Hermione, as he got everything he wanted. Ron won the girl so Harry went to his sister, thats how Draco thought of it. He was happy for Ron, at least he got some attention, unlike Harry who he thought was a total camera whore. But the Potter he'd seen today was different, this Potter seemed shy, embarressed and it seemed like he was keeping a secret and was living a lie. This Potter was Harry.


	4. Chapter 4 Feeling increase

**Blaise POV**

Blaise rolled his eye's at Draco who was once again giving him a look. "will you quit staring at the Gryffindor's? Your putting them off their food" sniggered Draco, coldly. Blaise would protest but it was plainly obvious he'd been staring at the Gryffindor table, he'd been looking at Seamus again. Those beautiful blue eyes and his brown, lucious locks made Blaise want to stare at him forever. Draco shook his head and snorted at Blaise but Blaise noticed something. Harry Potter was looking at Draco, with something in his eyes. Blaise snorted at Potter's stupidity. If Draco were to leave Blaise for another boy, it certainly wouldn't be Potter. What a thought, Blaise chuckled to himself. Finding Draco and Potter snogging under his invisability cloak, the idea was ludicrous. "You'd better watch it Dean, I'm not afraid to smack you, you know!" shouted Seamus, all of a sudden. Blaise swivelled his head round to face the Gryffindor table. "Shut up Finnegan, your just a pouff!" screamed Dean. Blaise watched the Irishman's face go bright red with anger and what looked like confrontation? Seamus punched Dean with full force in the mouth. "That'll teach you to open your mouth you bastard!" shouted Seamus. "Mr Finnegan and Mr Thomas! What is this ruckus? I do not expect such behaviour from eighth years! You are not first years, you represent the school! Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention for the both of you for three weeks!" shouted Proffessor McGonagall. Seamus shot Dean a fierce look and stormed out of the Great Hall. Students began to talk loudly and soon the Hall was back to normal. Blaise didn't know what urged him to do this but he stormed out of the hall looking for Seamus. Blaise broke into a frantic run searching for the Irishman. Blaise ran circles around the castle until he was out of breath. He soon found Seamus leaning on the stairs next to an abandoned potions classroom.

"What are you doing here Zabini?" asked Seamus, fiercely, wiping tears with the back of his hand. "I came to find you" replied Blaise, embarressed. "why?" asked Seamus, his tone softening. "I don't really know to be honest" answered Blaise and gingerly sat down next to Seamus. "what happened in the Hall?" asked Blaise, softly, not wanting Seamus to blow his top. "Dean taunted me at the table, he kept saying I was a bender and I went round shagging all the boys secretly when everyone was asleep and awful things like that. I told him in confidence!" sobbed Seamus, wrapping his hands around his knees. "I know its hard but you'll get past it and be friends again, kinda like what happened with Pansy and Draco" comforted Blaise, patting Seamus's shoulder. "what happened between them?" asked Seamus, his sad blue eyes meeting chocolate brown ones. "well Draco and Pansy had just done it and then he confessed to her he was gay, not the best time to find out after she'd just been fucked" chuckled Blaise and Seamus smiled and wiped his eyes. For a moment everything was silent, Seamus turned his head to meet Blaise's and Blaise did the most stupidest thing he'd ever done. He leaned his head in and kissed Seamus square on the mouth.

To Blaise's suprise, Seamus reacted and kissed him back. Blaise slowly put his hands through Seamus's hair to steady himslef. "not here" Seamus mumbled under the kiss. He took Blaise's hand and lead him into the classroom. Seamus took Blaise's hands and wrapped them around his waist, Seamus wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and they resumed their kiss. The kiss became frantic and wild, tounges fought for dominance, Blaise reached his hand down and cupped Seamus's butt, earning a moan from the Irishman. Seamus ran his fingers down Blaise uniform until he reached his jeans. Blaise and Seamus both smiled wickedly under the kiss. Seamus pulled away which left Blaise disappointed. They were both panting, as they'd forgotten to breath during the kissing fiasco. "Well, that was intense" chuckled Blaise and Seamus giggled foolishly at his remark. "I've never been kissed like that in my life" confessed Seamus, playing with his fingers. "neither have I" replied Blaise and kissed Seamus's fingers one by one. Seamus pounced on Blaise and began to snog the face off him. "fiesty" chuckled Blaise and kissed him back with as much passion as Seamus had given. "That was for the kiss earlier, you gave me a awesome kiss, I thought I'd give you one" smiled Seamus. "I've got to head back now, we should do this again sometime" said Blaise, sadly. "when?" urged Seamus, he desperatley wanted to see Blaise again. "Tommorow? I'll write you notes in potions tomorrow?" suggested Blaise, keen to see Seamus again. Seamus nodded and smiled intently at Blaise. Blaise leaned in and softly kissed Seamus lightly on the lips and left.

"where have you been then?" asked Draco, icily as Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room. Blaise sighed, how could he get out of this one? Draco had seen him storm out after Seamus, where else could he say he'd been? "In the Library" replied Blaise, trying to be confident. "why the sudden rush for the Library?" asked Draco, cooly making Blaise hot and bothered. "I had a rash that wouldn't go away so I went to the library to try and find a book on Herbology" replied Blaise, trying to be calm as his pulse was throbbing like mad. Draco sniffed and climbed into bed, closing the silk green curtain behind him. Blaise jumped onto his own bed and began removing his clothes. He noticed he had a bulge in his pants from Seamus, he groaned and settled down to sleep.

**wow that was a lot of Blaimus for you there, so in return the next chapter will be full of Drarry! xxxxx please read and review, have a few people following and favouriting the story, will you kindly review too? You can review critiscism or what you liked so far, or any ideas for following chapters xxxxx**

**NOTE: I used to be Drarrygirl123 so if i get any comments about copying, that was my old account and this is my new one, which I will be usingxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5 Trust

**Harry POV**

"Knight to H3" said Ron, smiling. Harry sighed as Ron's knight kicked his knight. "checkmate" laughed Ron and Harry punched him in the arm, playfully. "What are you doing boys?" asked Ginny who had just arrived with Hermione. Hermione kissed Ron lightly and sat down next to him on the armchair. Ron moved and made more room for her, then wrapped his arm around her lovingly. "beating Harry at Wizard Chess" chuckled Ron, Harry laughed at this. "So the usual then?" teased Hermione, playfully. "ah you can't be the best at everything Harry" laughed Ginny and Harry sighed. He hated it when Ginny kept the heroine status up. Harry didn't feel like a hero. He casted Sectumsempra at Draco and left him to bleed to death. He'd regretted it the most now, he wished he hadn't have done it. If he knew what was going on with Draco at that time, he probably wouldn't have done it either. The thing that bothered him the most is that he'd watched Draco break down, watched him pull of his clothes in disgust and face his reflection, still racked with tears and still threw the spell at him. Had he turned into a monster? Harry wanted to apologise so bad, more than anything. He wanted to form a alliance with him, maybe he already had. Maybe the blonde liked him a little. This thought put a grin on Harry's face and his stomach go warm inside. He needed to see him again, he needed to talk to him. "right that's me done in for the night" yawned Ron, getting up. "yeah me too" replied Hermione, putting her books on the table. "your's or mine?" asked Ron, lolling his arm around Hermione. "yours" smiled Hermione and followed Ron to his bed. Ginny looked up at him, earnestly. "night Gin" said Harry, quickly. Ginny's face broke and she walked quicky to the girls common room. Harry sighed and returned to his bed, he couldn't string her along forever. He wasn't interested in her, he didn't even find her attractive anymore. His heart used to beat wildly when he caught glimpse of her fiery red hair and her smooth, pale face. Or he smelt her floral perfume his pulse throbbed, that didn't happen anymore, he didn't want her anymore, he doubted he ever really needed her in the first place. She annoyed him, everytime he saw her, he would sigh or groan. He sighed as he lay his head on the pillow. He could faintly hear kissing noises from Ron's bed, he smiled sweetly. They were so in love, Harry wished someone loved him as much as Hermione loved Ron. Maybe someone did, maybe it was in front of him the whole time, maybe that person didn't even know it yet.

Draco's POV

The next morning Draco woke up in silence, earlier than the others. Pansy and Theo were curled up together with the blanket covering their waists. Blaise lay on his own, looking as if he was dreaming. Draco turned away quickly, he couldn't bare to look at him anymore. He knew he'd been somewhere else last night. His lips were bright red, Draco knew it was a snog rash. Everyone hated him now, now his boyfriend was cheating on him. Could it get any worse? He fumbled with his tie and tied his shoelace. When he was fully dressed he sat down on the edge of his bed and ran his fingers through his pale hair. He held back tears, he didn't want the others to wake up to him sobbing. That would involve questions. He decided he didn't give a fuck about Blaise, he could easily find another boy who wanted him. He knew he was irresistable, he knew he could make a boy weak at the knees just by flipping his hair out of his dazzling, silver eyes. The way Potter looked at him on the train the day before. He decided he wouldn't care what Blaise did now, it was Blaise's turn to grovel. Draco lay on his bed for the remaining hour, scanning the Daily Prophet until the others had woken. "dressed already?" groaned Pansy, her eyes still shut with sleep. "yeah, early start to the year" replied Draco, putting the paper down. "you must be mad, the Draco I knew didn't get up while five minutes until first lesson" Theo greeted, yawning loudly. "The Draco you knew changed, for the better" Draco replied, looking at the floor, pretending to fiddle with his shoe. "not sure of that" grumbled Blaise, and turned his body away from the others. Draco stamped his foot down and stormed out of the common room. "bastard" he muttered under his breath and made his way to the Great Hall. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, he wasn't hungry, he just wanted to get away from Blaise as quick as possible. He noticed Potter and the rest of the golden trio were there. Granger was buried in a textbook next to Weasley and Harry was staring blankly into space. He then noticed Seamus Finnegan, his lips were inflamed and red. So thats who Blaise was with, Draco thought to himself. Of course, Blaise had followed Seamus after he'd stormed out. No, Draco thought, Blaise couldn't have, he hated Seamus the most out of the Gryffindors. Even if he was cheating, it wouldn't be obvious as one of the Gryffindors, it would be someone mysterious and secretive, like one of the Ravenclaw's. Draco shook his head at the whole thing, he just wanted to forget about it, he just wanted to forget about everything that had happened the night before. The time had come for lessons to start, Potions first with the Gryffindors. He didn't really mind the Gryffindors anymore.

"Right class for the remaining Potions lessons, you will be paired up with another student and will be working on brewing your own Veriteserum" announced Professor Slughorn. "right lets get started, Miss Granger and Miss Bulstrode, Mr Weasley and Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, Mr Zabini and Mr Finnegan" Draco stopped listening after his name was announced, he was actually glad to be working with Potter.

Harry POV

Harry tried to hide the enormous grin he had on his face because he was working with Draco. He moved next to the Slytherin, trying not to use too much enthusiasm. Draco began to brew the cauldron whilst Harry started to chop ingrediants. "just sit your little famous hero arse down and work?" Draco spat at Harry, Draco could almost see Harry smile. Dick, Draco cursed. "its funny how you brand me as a hero" sighed Potter, sinking his shoulders. "funny how you dont use self pity" Draco muttered, sarcastically. Draco racked up the ingredients and fired up the cauldron, while Potter just sat there looking motionless and out of place. "what's wrong Potter? didn't get your face in this weeks edition of Witch Weekly" Draco teased, "nope, i was in it actually, it was so embarrassing, and quite sad" sighed Harry, Draco groaned, he was hoping for some sarcasm or some witty banter, instead he had more self pity, typical Potter. "how so?" asked Draco, intrigued, Harry had never looked quite as miserable as this. "i want to be normal, i want everyone to treat me the same way, I'm portrayed as a younger version of Gilderoy Lockhart" shuddered Harry, Draco felt a pang of sadness run through his blood, Potter didn't enjoy fame and popularity?, didn't enjoy girls drooling at his feet?, there was more to him than met the eye, thought Draco raising an eye brow. "ugh, he was a slimy bloke, i always knew there was something unprofessional about him, kind of gave it away when he was unable to control some mere pixies in second year" chuckled Draco and Harry joined the laughter, "it was left for me, Hermione and Ron to coax them back into their cage with pumpkin juice" replied Harry, jotting down notes on the ingredients, he felt bad for copying from Draco but he was sure with Draco's relaxed attitude that it wouldn't be a major problem. "pumpkin juice?" asked Draco, confused throughout Hogwarts he'd never heard that theory before. "yeah, Ron had some on his fingers from breakfast, the pixies were drawn to him, Hermione conjured up a vial and put it in their cages opened" explained Harry, fixing his eyes on Draco. He'd never really noticed how Draco had changed after the war, his silver, hard eyes softer, but they still had that vicious anger in them and passion. The marvelous blonde hair hadn't changed, much to Harry's delight, it was still soft, milky blonde and hung down in his eyes. His newly toned body, with which Harry presumed that Draco had acquired hard muscles and abs. Harry shook his head, was he thinking about Draco Malfoy's body? No, he shook his head, it was the potion fumes messing with his brain, he was barley able to think straight. It was nice that Harry and Draco could converse after what had happened between them. Harry had saved Draco's life in the fire, though Draco couldn't help wishing that he'd left him to die. "you didn't have to help me you know, i would have been better off dead" sighed Draco, he knew that they had to talk about it, they had to bring it to reality. "dont say that Malfoy, your good in your heart i know it" blushed Harry. Draco went bright scarelt for he knew Harry was just trying to be nice, i mean how could a deatheater be good? "Potter i'm not good, i'm pure evil, I'm a deatheater, just like my bastard father" whimpered Draco, halting to a faint whisper. Harry felt pure pity for Draco, at least his parents actually cared about him, but Draco's parents weren't exactly interested in him. "i've got the mark to prove it, i didn't want it though, i never wanted any of this" he whispered, a few tears glided down his pale cheek, he quickly brushed them away, he did not want Harry Potter of all people to watch him cry. "i know you didn't your not evil Malfoy, i'm evil for sixth year when i blasted a sectresempa at you and left you in masses of your own blood, i couldn't believe what i had done to you, i'm the monster" confessed Harry, who had nightmares about that evening, how could he have hurt him like that, he didn't know the true Malfoy, maybe if Malfoy had had a chance to explain then Harry wouldn't have cast the spell. "you did what anyone in your position would have done, i'm a monster, that's why i was in the bathroom, furiously trying to wash my face away, my reflection repulsed me, i was staring into the eyes of evil, all i wanted to do was die" confessed Draco, furiously chopping the plants for the potion. trying to distract himself from crying.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, how many times have I asked you two to stop talking. I will not stand for this in my lessons, you will be punished. You will have detention for three weeks starting tonight. I will send your detention slips to your common rooms as soon as possible, don't even think about being late" ordered Slughorn

Blaise POV

Blaise grinned as Seamus sat down next to him. "didn't recognize you without my lips plastered all over your face" giggled Blaise, causing Seamus to smile intently at him. "you think you can meet me tonight?" asked Seamus, desperate to see Blaise again. "Yeah Draco's has detention with Potter so he wont know, Pansy and Theo will be too occupied with their tongues down eachother's throats to notice" replied Blaise. "hopefully so will we" giggled Seamus. "you keep talking like that and it wont just be my tongue down your throat" chuckled Blaise, wickedly. Seamus gasped and tried not to laugh as Slughorn went past their bench. Blaise squeezed Seamus's thigh causing Seamus to moan quietly. "I'm just getting started" laughed Blaise, with a look in his eyes that made Seamus weak at the knees. "see you tonight then" smiled Seamus. The two boys departed and made their way to the next lesson.

**Wow that was an intense chapter WARNING: the next one gets steamy! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6 Questions and Forest Passion

Draco POV

Draco grumbled as he made his way to detention. To be perfectly honest with himself he was enticed to be spending the night alone with Harry. He wondered what information could he get out of the Chosen One when he was in a vulnerable situation. Draco licked his lips at such an idea. He trudged along until he found Harry leaning against the classroom door. "how long have you been here?" asked Draco, trying to start a conversation with the Chosen One. "just a couple of minutes, Slughorn said we have to walk around the forbidden forest and collect some baby acromantula's for the venom" replied Harry and produced a medium sized jar for the spiders to go in. "don't tell me your scared of spiders Malfoy?" chuckled Harry, and stuck the jar inside his pocket. "No, I just don't trust insects with more than four legs" smiled Draco as they began to walk out of the castle. "where are the others?" asked Harry, trying to start a civilized conversation with the blonde. "well I'm assuming Pansy and Theo are either up in the common room at it like rabbits and Blaise has probably snuck off to do the same" sighed Draco, walking down a muddy hill, carelessly. "Blaise? Why would he?" asked Harry, inrigued. "Well this is just a hinkling, I don't quite know for sure if he is cheating but shortly after Seamus and Dean's fiasco in the Great Hall last night, Blaise left the table and followed Seamus, then about an hour after he returned with lips as red as fire. They were inflamed as hell, It was definatley a snog rash, and to make matters worse this morning at breakfast Seamus had a snog rash too, it was as inflamed but looked a little more scarlet as his skin is paler than Blaise's" explained Draco, getting angrier by the second. "Blaise wouldn't cheat, your just being paranoid, and anyway Seamus is the biggest homophobe in the whole school" said Harry, who kept glancing at Draco's beautiful face. He couldn't tear his eyes away for a second. He'd never seen a wizard or even a muggle for that matter as beautiful as this, he was almost like an angel. "He came to bed last night and when I confronted him and asked where he'd been, he said he'd been in the library and I knew for a fact he wasn't as I took the liberty of asking Granger if he were there and she told me he wasn't, so whatever he's doing cannot be good news, if he has to lie about it" Draco confessed, sadly. "want to play a game?" asked Harry, trying to brighten things up. "how juvenile and childish Potter, but if it will end this talk about that arsehole then so be it, proceed" Draco spat. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. "In turn we've each got to say something we like about one another and something we dislike about one another" explained Harry, studying Draco's puzzled look. "This could result in a fight, bring it on" laughed Draco as they began to walk on more steady soil than before. "ok I'll start, I adore your hair" confessed Harry, blushing. "thanks, I like your glasses, their actually quite sweet and they compliment your face" replied Draco, Harry raised an eyebrow not sure if he was joking or not. You never quite knew with Draco. "I dislike your sarcasm" said Harry "bastard, I find it rather humorous, I dislike how messy your hair is, do you brush it?" snapped Draco and Harry scowled but didn't comment. "I think your teeth are beautiful" said Harry, which was true. Draco's teeth were straight and pearly white, everything about him was just perfect. "I like your Quidditch skills" confessed Draco albeit a little envious. Before Harry could say what he disliked about the blonde his foot twisted in a plant, causing him to trip and lie flat on his back. However he'd grabbed Draco's hand, thus Draco falling on top of him. "bloody hell Potter, are you ok?" asked Draco, although not getting off Harry. "yeah I'm good, stupid plant" groaned Harry, who was checking to see if his glasses had survived the fall. For about five seconds everything was deadly silent, except for Harry's rapid breathing. "I dislike that your not kissing me right now" spoke Harry, breaking the silence. "I like how I'm about to change that" smiled Draco and leaned in. To his suprise Harry put a finger on Draco's lips and shook his head. "Thats not the rule, your supposed to say what you dislike now, you've already said what you like" giggled Harry, foolishly. "wanker" muttered Draco and crushed his lips into Harry's.

Harry POV

Harry was in depths of passion. Here he was, lying in soil with Draco Malfoy on top of him, who was snogging him senseless. Harry lifted the lower part of him up, Draco delved his slim fingers into Harry's messy raven locks. Harry caressed Draco's cheek before running his fingers through that blonde, pale hair he longed to touch. Draco delved his tongue into Harry's awaiting mouth and the need to breath became urgent. Draco pulled away first, gasping for air. "you pansy, I could have gone on for longer than that" smiled Harry, grinning. "You start saying shit like that Potter and I will get you up on this tree and fuck you until you can't walk" growled Draco, hovering over Harry's lips. "mm sexy" giggled Harry and licked his lips, teasing Draco. Draco crushed his lips into Harry's, using a bit of teeth. He moved his lips down to Harry's neck and licked the exposed flesh he found there. "Fuck" Harry moaned, which caused Draco to bite down on the flesh. Harry moved his hands down to cup Draco's arse and started to squeeze it, causing Draco to bite and suck the flesh harder. "your going to leave a mark" panted Harry, stroking Draco's abdomen with his fingers. "good, that'll teach you to seduce me" laughed Draco leaning his head to look at Harry with those dazzling, piercing silver eyes, that left Harry breathless everytime he gazed into them. "Fuck I think we broke the jar!" cursed Draco, noticing the shattered glass on the floor, they'd abandoned as they were too busy kissing. "Where are we going to put the spiders?" asked Draco, biting his lip. "We'll just say the spiders were asleep and if they woke they would have bitten us and infected us with their venom, it just wasn't safe" thought Harry, trying to come up with good ideas. "You think he'll fall for that one, we've got to bring something back, What can we say we did all that time? Oh yeah I'm sure he'll let us off with, 'sir were sorry, Draco Malfoy just gave me the best snog I've had in my entire exsistance and I got a massive boner and..." Draco felt Harry shove him playfully and they both started to laugh. "You did not give me a boner" laughed Harry, as Draco sat down next to him. "The bulge in your pants says different Potter" giggled Draco, Harry pushed Draco over and climbed on top of him. "your a bitch, you know that?" laughed Harry. "You love it" giggled Draco and bit Harry's lip. "twat" spat Harry but smiled and kissed Draco softly. "If you keep jumping on me Potter, we'll be here until the morning" groaned Draco, getting up on his feet. "yeah your right" pouted Harry, and took Draco's hand and Draco helped him up. "So whats the excuse?" asked Draco, brushing the grass off his robes. "we got lost?" suggested Harry, scratching his head. "oh how original Potter, so two eighth years who happen to go into the forbidden forest every week for Care of Magical Creatures got lost in detention?" playing it back like that made Harry realise that it was the stupidest excuse ever. "we'll just get more detention and then we can see eachother more because I'm quite keen for this to continue" smiled Harry, flashing a wild smile at Draco. "you and me both" growled Draco, flicking his hair out of his beautiful eyes. "God you'd better stop growling like that before I pounce on you again" breathed Harry, wiping the steam off his glasses. "leave the sexy threats to me Potter, they sound better when there coming from me" grinned Draco, smoothing his hair back into place. "no need to threaten me, use that tongue for something more productive" chuckled Harry, foolishly. "filthy" smirked Draco, and began to walk up to the castle.

When they finally arrived back in the castle they noticed that Slughorn had put a note on his desk. "he says: no need for the acromantula venom, have ordered more vials so you may skip detention tonight" read Harry. "all that time we didn't even need detention!" groaned Draco, sulking. "I had rather a good time" smiled Harry and Draco returned the smile. "yeah I guess we did". "Potter, one more thing" said Draco, before Harry could reply, Draco slammed him into the wall and kissed him with more passion than Harry could handle before returning to his common room, satisfied.

Blaise POV

Blaise couldn't hide the huge grin on his face as we made his way to meet Seamus. He'd been waiting to get his hands on the Irish boy all day. There was something about him that sucked him in, made him crawl back for more. The excitement, the delicious rush, the risk, just made it even more fun. Blaise didn't really know if there was a connection between the both of them, he was just in it for the excitement plus he had kind of a risk kink, well that's what he thought. Did Seamus feel something other than lust? On the train to Hogwarts they had looked at each other with something in their eyes, it hadn't been lust, it had been something much softer, much more gentle. Before he could think on he felt someone pull his hand into the classroom. "didn't know you were here" breathed Blaise, trying to calm his pulse down. "been waiting for you, didn't know whether you were going to show up" smiled Seamus, stroking Blaise's school jumper with his fingers. "how could I not?" asked Blaise, their bodies pressing together so much that they couldn't get any closer. Blaise felt Seamus's hot breath on his face and that sent him over the edge. Blaise slammed his lips into Seamus and started attacking him with his lips. Seamus traced his tongue over Blaise's bottom lip, causing Blaise to whimper and moan. How could only Seamus make him feel like this, make him beg for more. Seamus lifted his lips up and began nibbling on Blaise's earlobe. He licked and sucked on the smooth and dark skin, loving the way Blaise moaned under his touch. Blaise was too turned on for this to continue, he grabbed hold of Seamus and threw him rogghly on the floor, pouncing on top of him. He tore Seamus's upper clothes and was satisfied he had Seamus right where he wanted him, vunerable and begging for more. "Merlin Zabini" Seamus panted and Blaise growled hungrily and the sight of Seamus's lips. Seamus lifted his lips us and bit Blaise's bottom lip, teasingly. Blaise growled at Seamus and slammed his lips into Seamus's, delving his tongue into Seamus's mouth. Blaise tore Seamus's clothes from his upper body and slowly stroked the naked skin, from his toned torso to his muscular abdomen. Seamus held Blaise's neck, deepening the kiss. Blaise ghosted his fingers over the waistband of Seamus's jeans, teasing him. "Merlin Blaise, you get straight to the point" breathed Seamus, meeting his gaze. Blaise unbuttoned Seamus's jeans and felt Seamus shake under his touch. "you nervous?" asked Blaise, stopping himself to look at Seamus's anxious face. "a little, its not that I don't want too, its just I've never done this before, have you?" replied Seamus, trying to control his rapid breathing. "once or twice with Draco but he's not really into sex or anything sexual at the minute, he never has been the sexual kind" said Blaise, sadly. "lucky for you, I am" smiled Seamus, that look in his eyes that turned Blaise on emmensly. Blaise continued to unbutton Seamus's jeans, revealing his erection through his white and black boxers. Blaise stroked down the length, causing Seamus to throw his head back in pleasure. Blaise slowly pulled Seamus's underwear down his legs and stared at what he had in front of him. Seamus closed his eyes as Blaise took Seamus into his mouth. A moan hitched in Seamus's throat as Blaise began to lick and suck. "Fuck" screamed Seamus and Blaise began to suck harder, sending Seamus over the edge. "Blaise I'm gonna" before Seamus could finish he violently came into Blaise's awaiting mouth. Blaise crawled up to meet Seamus's gaze and ghosted a kiss on his lips. "How was that?" asked Blaise, lying next to a red-cheeked, messy haired Seamus. "I haven't even got the words for that" laughed Seamus. "Seriously though Blaise, why did this even start? I thought you were happy with Draco, you wanted him for so long, why did you suddenly decide to cheat on him?" asked Seamus, seriously. "You don't know what its like Seamus, he never gives me any affection or love, he constantly tries to put me down all the time, the only reason he ever got with me is because he felt lonely, he doesn't want me, he wants someone else, I can tell, he never kisses me, hugs me, we don't even sleep in the same bed. I know its not a big thing but Pansy and Theo do, I try to make it work, I really do, but what's the point if I keep trying so hard and coming back with nothing?" sighed Blaise, sitting up and hugging his knees. "why did you come to me?" asked Seamus, staring into Blaise's eyes intently. Ah, Blaise thought, that was Seamus's real question. He didn't really want to reveal the actual answer to why he was doing this. He'd initially thought he was doing it purely for the sex and excitement but he knew there was something much more to that. "to be honest with you Seamus, I don't really know, I guess your the first person who really took an interest to me" replied Blaise, sad that he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. "I know how you feel" spoke Seamus and put his hand on Blaise's. Blaise turned his head and leaned in to kiss Seamus softly. This kiss was like no other, it was soft and gentle, not frisky and urgent like the rest. The kiss was filled with deep emotion, their lips gently brushed together, as if no one in the world mattered except them.

**So there you go, my first ever sex scene I've ever written, God that felt awkward writing that but hey ho :) I've also noticed there's not much Gryffindor activity so the next chapter will be full of Gryffindors, Ginny will play a big part in the chapter and maybe a Drarry sex scene thrown in there?:) Please Read and Review, Favourite and Follow, feel free to pm me with any questions you might have xxxxx **


	7. Chapter 7 Aftermath

Harry POV

Harry lay on his bed, sexually frustrated and confused over that nights episode. He had actually kissed Draco Malfoy and Draco had kissed him back, the bulge in his jeans painfully told him he'd enjoyed it, a little too much. He pondered over what Draco had said that night "If you keep saying shit like that Potter, I'll put you up against this tree and fuck you until you cant work" specifically stuck in his mind. The idea sounded thrilling and enticing, he'd have probably allowed Draco to fuck him if they weren't in the forbidden forest in the middle of the night, supposedly in detention. Harry wondered was there anything more to what he felt? Sure he was sexually attracted to Draco, hell a heterosexual man would be sexually attracted to Draco. But Harry noticed his pulse throbbed, his heart missed beats when he stood near the blonde. He wasn't supposed to feel like this, he was supposed to love his best friends sister, he was meant to join the Weasley family. He wanted to join the Weasley family, he loved Molly, Arthur, George, Ron, Hermione (who no doubt would be joining the Weasley's as Ron's wife) and hell he even cared for Percy, he could be such an insufferable twat sometimes, but then their was a nice side to Percy, although you didn't see that side very often. But he didn't feel any desire for Ginny, he felt his heart plummet when he realised he would eventually have to spend the rest of his life with her. He didn't feel much for her, sure he cared for her, but he cared for her like a friend or a sister, much like how Draco cared for Pansy. Fuck, Harry cursed, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Malfoy, he was trying to calm his breathing and pulse down, thoughts about the blonde certainly weren't helping. "Harry?" whispered a voice, a sleepy voice. "who's that?" asked Harry, cautiously. "its Hermione" whispered the voice. "lumos" whispered Hermione and waved her wand a few centimeters from Harry. "Hermione what are you doing?" asked Harry, confused. "keep it down Harry, Rons still sleeping" shushed Hermione, stroking Ron's big strong arm which was wrapped around her waist holding her close to him. Harry smiled, they were so adorable. "I wanted to ask you something, and I swear if you shout and wake Ron I'll hex you" giggled Hermione, however her eyes looked serious that Harry didn't doubt for a minute that if he did make a noise and Ron woke she would probably hex him. "what is it?" asked Harry, curiously. "what did you do tonight with Malfoy?" asked Hermione, eyes wide open but still fierce. "well we went into the forbidden forest to collect acromantula's" said Harry, telling the truth although he knew Hermione wasn't going to be satisfied with that answer. "Harry you have redder lips than Ron's hair and a lovebite the size of the Ministry, so come on what really happened?" laughed Hermione in a confronting tone. Harry sighed, he couldn't keep this from Hermione, she already knew, if he didn't confess she'd probably hex him or curse him. "Alright me and Draco were kissing" confessed Harry, slipping out of bed to sit in front of Ron's bed which Hermione was dangling out of, trying to get as close to Harry without moving Ron. "Harry, are you in love with Malfoy?" asked Hermione, bending her head down to look at Harry's face. Harry knew the answer, no one could make him feel the way Draco made him feel, no one could kiss him like that, no one could make him feel like he had won the House Cup except the blonde Slytherin. "I think so Hermione, I'm confused, I feel this thing for him that I haven't felt since Ginny first kissed me, but everythings changed, I don't want her, I just want Draco, I want to be near him all the time, I just want to hear his voice or catch a glimpse of him which keeps me sane, I've never really thought about it this much but I guess I am in love with Malfoy" explained Harry, putting his hands in his hair. Hermione looked over at Ron to make sure he hadn't heard this as he wasn't Malfoy's biggest fan, she smiled as she noticed Ron was fast asleep, his lower lip quivering a little. "Harry, we'll talk about this tomorrow, you need some sleep, you need time to think about what you an Malfoy are doing, you know what he's like and I don't want you to get hurt" sighed Hermione and wiggled herself back into the bed. Ron cleared his throat and wrapped his other arm around Hermione pulling her closer to him, he kissed her cheek and nuzzled in her shoulder. Hermione smiled and held Ron's arms before settling down to sleep. Harry imagined him and Draco in that position, in bed like any normal couple, just innocently cuddling. Harry sighed, Hermione was right, he needed to sleep this off, clear his head, clear his head of a certain Slytherin.

Harry groaned as the sunlight broke out through the red and gold curtains and the warm glow lay on his face. He wasn't much of a morning person, especially when he'd had dreams that night and woken up in a pool of sweat, trying to compose himself. Nightmares, the same ones. Fred lying there dying, because of him. Snape, the one protecting him since he was born, dying in front of him. Those piercing eyes, the eyes that screamed help us, and Harry didn't do a thing. He shook that image out of his mind and began to look around the common room. Ron and Hermione were cuddled up in pyjamas with a thick Gryffindor patterned quilt laying on their waists. Ron's arms still wrapped around Hermione's waist and Hermione's hands still holding Ron's arms in place. He saw Seamus, still with an inflamed mouth, kicking his legs, he looked as if he were dreaming. Harry could hear him mumbling something although it was quiet. He listened for a minute, it seemed to begin with a 'B' but Harry shook that thought from his mind. He saw Neville almost falling out of his bed, arms flung clumsily and his mouth wide open and drooling on the pillow, a mop of blonde hair lay next to Neville, Luna, Harry thought. Harry sighed, he wished he could have slept in for longer, he didn't even have to get up for class that morning as it was a Holiday for Hogwarts. Dumbledore's birthday, Harry's heart tugged at the thought of Dumbledore. Dumbledore was like his grandfather, he'd been devastated when he'd died. He was so confused that year, nothing made sense to him. He looked over to Ginny's bed, she'd not joined the others in the girls dormitory that night. To be honest, no girls slept in the girl's dormitory anymore. They were all sleeping in the same bed as one of the boys. Luna slept in Neville's bed, Ron and Hermione slept in Ron's bed, Lavender Brown slept with Dean. It was cute to go back and remember how young they were and thought girls were just stuck up and foolish, now nearly every boy in Gryffindor had a girlfriend. Ginny had slept next to Ron and Hermione's bed in a spare bed that used to belong in the girls dormitory, they of course used magic to get it down to the boys dormitory, no fool would have carried a four poster bed down a flight of narrow stairs. Harry remembered when they held secret parties in the boys dormitory, the first time Hermione had slept in Ron's bed was after a party which they'd held because Gryffindor had just won a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. He remembered going to bed alone and all the rest of the boys going with another girl. Of course he didn't ask Ginny, he definatley didn't want to give her any ideas. Thought he might have liked her then, but now instead of thinking about that fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes he was fixated on perfect blonde hair and piercing silver eyes. Harry sighed and climbed out of bed, he felt under his bed until he pulled out a brown cardboard box. He fished out his invisabilty cloak and pulled it over his pyjamas.

Seamus's POV

"There's something I need to tell you Seamus" sighed Blaise, fumbling with his fingers absentmindly. Seamus's palms were sweating, he mopped his brow, he feared the worst. "Blaise, spit it out" gabbled Seamus, the suspense killing him. "What I'm trying to say is that, I love you Seamus Finnegan" said Blaise, his lips curved into a slight smile. Seamus's pulse throbbed and his heart began to pound. "Seamus, Seamus, Seamus wake up" spoke Blaise, except it didn't sound like Blaise, and Blaise looked like Harry Potter. Seamus flung his eyes opened and sighed, it had been a dream. "Bloody hell Harry you scared the shite out of me, what do 'ya want?" grumbled Seamus, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "come with me to the Astronomy Tower, we need to talk" replied Harry, wrapping the cloak around them both as they made their way to the Astronomy Tower. "what is this all about?" asked Seamus, sitting down on one of the steps. "Draco and Blaise" sighed Harry, slipping the cloak off his body. "I figured it might be that" confessed Seamus, sitting closer to Harry. "what do you mean?" asked Harry, confused. "I saw you and Draco, you were coming back from detention and I'd just been in Slughorn's office. I saw him pin you to the wall and snog the face off you" confessed Seamus, scratching his head. "oh, you saw that? Have you been with Blaise?" asked Harry, afraid if Seamus blew his top, he usually did that when you confronted him. "Yes, it started after the bust up with me and Dean, he followed me, I didn't even know that he cared about me, he probably doesn't he's only in it for the sex" sighed Seamus, running his fingers through his hair. "do you want it to be something more?" asked Harry, bombarding Seamus with questions to keep the spotlight off him and Draco. "Well, I don't know, It's a bit early yet, this thing we have has only just started, its just a bit of fun between me and Blaise" replied Seamus, not sure if he were telling the complete truth. "how can you do this to Draco?, did you ever think what it must be like for his boyfriend to be cheating on him, sitting there not knowing what to believe" asked Harry, defending Draco, although he didn't know why he were defending that git. "Harry you might like to take a look at yourself before you start judging Blaise and me, what do you think your doing with Draco? I think your doing the same thing with Draco as I'm doing with Blaise. What you don't think Blaise has feelings? Well he does, he tells me how Draco's not into him and always putting him down, look at it from a different perspective Harry" explained Seamus, trying to make Harry feel a little guilty. "I guess I never thought about it that way, you don't tell Blaise, I wont tell Draco. Do we have a deal?" asked Harry, reaching out his hand. Seamus took Harry's hand and shook it vigorously. Seamus left first, wanting to get out of the tower fast. When he returned to the dormitory people were still fast asleep, it appeared earlier than he thought. Seamus slipped into bed and shut his eyes fiercely, he just wanted to get back to his dream, even if it were only a dream.

Harry POV

Harry sighed and climbed back into bed, he didn't get that much information out of Seamus, and he knew Seamus was right. They were both as bad as each other. Why couldn't Draco and Blaise break up and then Harry would be free to... Harry couldn't finish. Be his boyfriend? Be his fuckbuddy? Be with him? Harry didn't know what he wanted, it hadn't gone on long enough for him to make a decision yet, he would leave it for a while, when thing started to get serious, beyond snogging and love bites. He looked over at Ron and Hermione, they were both stirring and starting to wake up. Hermione woke first and sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs, turning her head to look at Harry. "Don't forget our little conversation last night Harry James Potter, I did say I wanted to talk to you about it properly" said Hermione, her tone a little louder than a whisper. "Hermione we cant, Ron's starting to wake up, I don't want him listening to our conversation about me snogging Malfoy" whispered Harry, much more quiet than Hermione. Ron stroked Hermione's bony knees with a confused expression on his face. "there my knees Ron" giggled Hermione, blushing. "Thank Merlin for that" groaned Ron and pulled Hermione's arm so she laid down as Ron began to pelt her with kisses. Harry turned around and pretended he hadn't seen that, why couldn't that be him and Draco? "Harry, are you awake" spoke a gentle voice Harry recognized as Ginny. "yeah Gin" replied Harry, swinging his legs out of bed and facing her. "I wanted to talk to you about us" mumbled Ginny, Harry sighed and sat on the floor facing Ginny. He looked her up and down, She looked quite sweet with her fiery ginger hair laying on her shoulders and brown eyes looking into Harry's emerald ones. She wore stripy pajamas and looked a bit like a first year. She made Harry smile but Harry preferred the blonde hair, the silver eyes, the toned, muscular body of Draco Malfoy. "Ginny I.." Harry was cut off by Ginny placing a simple kiss on his lips. It felt wrong, her lips were too soft, too glossy, Malfoy's were firm but soft, they tasted like lemon and sugar, Ginny's lips were no where near as good as Malfoys, Harry thought. "Harry don't you want to kiss me?" asked Ginny, her face breaking as if she were going to cry. "Ginny its not that I don't love you its just everything's been so confusing. The war, Ron and Hermione getting together, nothing makes sense anymore, I need to think, maybe if you give me a little time, to sort my mind out and we could try again?" lied Harry, the real reason was that he didn't love her anymore, although he still was confused but it wasn't over Ron and Hermione, it was over Malfoy. "Harry you know I'll wait for you, It's only you that I want" spoke Ginny, looking into Harry's eyes. "Ginny, date other people, It will be better for the both of us" sighed Harry, why couldn't he just tell her straight? Ginny stood up, kissed Harry's forehead and climbed back into bed. Harry didn't have the energy to stand up, he didn't have the energy to do anything.

Draco POV

Draco stared emotionless at the green celing in the Slytherin dormitory. Pansy and Theo were still asleep and Draco scowled as he noticed Blaise smiling like an idiot, obviously dreaming. He had an urge to throw his pillow's at Blaise's head but decided he would not give Blaise the satisfaction of making him angry. Draco sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He pondered over yesterdays events, why had he kissed Potter? Was it to get back at Blaise? Or was it something even more? "Dray? are you awake?" asked Pansy, slipping out of bed but gently placing Theo's arm on her pillow, instead of around her waist. "can't sleep Pans" sighed Draco, rubbing his eyes with his hands in despair. "What went on last night with you and Potter?" asked Pansy, slipping in bed next to Draco. "What on earth are you talking about Pansy?" asked Draco, even though he knew he couldn't keep this from Pansy. "Draco I have known you for eight years, something went on between you and Potter last night I know it, first you come in at Merlin knows what time it was, surely it wouldn't have taken two hours for you to collect a few Acromantula's, also you have a huge lovebite on the side of your next and the reddest snog rash I've ever seen" giggled Pansy quietly. "It stings like a bitch though Pans, and the love bites throbbing like a motherfucker" cursed Draco as he tried to touch the rash over his lips. "hold on I have a remedy for the lovebite, but first let me soothe the rash" gabbled Pansy, reaching for her wand. "augua mante" casted Pansy and Draco felt warm water soothing the rash. Pansy fished under Theo's bed and pulled out a silver tin, twisting off the lip Draco suddenly smelt the enticing scent of roses and passion fruit. "where did you get that?" asked Draco, breathing in the smell. "Jamaica, my mother sent it, she said I was getting rashes and feared Theo would go off me so she sent me this and my rashes cleared up within minutes" explained Pansy wiping excess cream on Draco's nose playfully. Pansy flicked her wand and produced an ice cube, she began to rub the ice around the lovebite. "It will clear up in a few days, but for now, ah yes of course!" mumbled Pansy, fishing out what looked to be concealer. She patted the concealer over Draco's lovebite and from the naked eye it looked like it wasn't even there. "muggles swear by it, its used to hide spots and works like a treat" explained Pansy, putting the cap back on and turning to face Draco. "your going to tell me who gave you that lovebite because if you don't I'm not afraid to hex you" laughed Pansy but looked at Draco rather serious. "Potter gave me it Pans" confessed Draco, sighing. "I knew it, so what's happening with you two, you can't just become a couple, your with Blaise remember?" asked Pansy, trying to get some information from her friend. "Blaise is cheating, don't ask about that, and I think its just a sex thing" sighed Draco, resting his chin on his knees. "what are we going to do with you Draco Malfoy?" tutted Pansy as she pulled him to her chest and kissed the top of his head. "we can't date, even if I wanted to be with him I couldn't, I'm a deatheater Pans, Potter needs to learn whats good for him, and I'm certainly not good for him"

**End of Chapter guys :) What do you think about their confessions? SPOILER ALERT: There may or may not be a Hogwarts proposal/wedding in the next couple of chapters *grin* keep reading/ reviewing/ favouriting and following xxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 Three words

Harry POV

"are you coming to Hogsmede mate?" asked Ron, eagerly. "No, I'm swamped in homework at the moment, its only the first weeek" lied Harry, making Ron smile and agree with him. "maybe you should do the same Ron, you have more unfinished homework than I can count" tutted Hermione, who would rather cut of all her hair than not finish her homework to the best of her ability. "You asked me if I wanted to come to Hogsmede with you" argued Ron. "Still, you should be catching up on homework, no matter, after Hogsmede we'll go to the library and I'll help you" ordered Hermione, slipping on her bag over her shoulders. "goody, see ya Harry" waved Ron and with that they left the common room.

Blaise

"you off to Hogsmede Draco?" asked Blaise, who hadn't spoke to Draco properly since the day on the train. "nope, feel a little sick so I'm going to stay, are you going?" asked Draco, trying to be civil towards Blaise, he didn't have the energy to fight with him anymore. "no, I'm going down to the lake, planning on doing some homework, see you later" replied Blaise and kissed Draco's cheek lightly. Blaise had no intention of doing homework, he would go down to the Gryffindor dorm and see if he could find Seamus. "Zabini? what are you doing here?" snarled Ron as he bumped into them coming out of the Gryffindor common room, obviously planning on going to Hogsmede. "I wondered if you'd seen Seamus, I need to speak with him about our project" replied Blaise, calmly. "what project?" asked Ron, suspiciously. "Project for potions, honestly Ronald you need to start paying attention in class" answered Hermione, flashing a snarl at Blaise. "um yeah, he's down by the lake I think, I don't know if he's still there but he only left five minutes ago" said Ron, budging past Blaise hand in hand with Hermione as they made their way down the stairs. Wow they were quite helpful, thought Blaise. He was beginning to think Gryffindors actually weren't bad.

Draco/Harry POV

"Draco, its Harry, please can I come in?" Draco heard from the other side of the door. Draco waved his wand and in entered Harry Potter. "I wanted to see you, I need to talk to you" urged Harry as Draco stood opposite him. "I have a better idea than talking" whispered Draco and leaned in to kiss Harry. The kiss was soft and gentle, their lips gently brushing together in unison. Harry smoothed his fingers in Draco's beautiful, pale hair. Draco took Harry's waist firmly but still light. Draco felt something wet on Harry's cheeks and looked up to see Harry's green eyes brimming with tears. "Potter? What's wrong?" asked Draco, confused. Draco began to kiss each one of Harry's tears and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "hold me Draco" whimpered Harry, sniffing the tears back. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him in close to his chest. "I cant" whispered Harry, sobbing on Draco's pearly white shirt. "Pott-Harry, tell me what's wrong" said Draco looking into Harry's sad emerald eyes. Harry stared into those beautiful, soft silver eyes, he couldn't take it anymore. He was in love with Draco. "I can't say" cried Harry, needing to tell Draco, but fearing rejection. "Harry, whatever is said here, stays here, I know you think I'm a twat, and I guess I am, but I've changed seriously, tell me whats wrong" explained Draco, making Harry more in love with him than before. "I love you okay! I want to be with you! I don't love anyone else but you!, I need you" Harry whispered the last bit. Draco was taken aback, Golden Boy in love with a Deatheater, this wasn't happening. He knew he loved Harry, he thought of no-one else, but Harry couldn't know this. "Harry, we can't be together, even if I wanted too, I couldn't, I'm not good for you" said Draco, softly. "You don't want me Draco, no need to lie to me, just tell me for fuck sake, I'm just not good enough for you, your far superior to me" Harry snarled, wiping his eyes. "I love you Harry Fucking Potter! Its always been you! Nobody else, just you! Maybe I don't want to hurt you! I'd rather die than hurt you! I'm a deatheater, people will hurt you for being with a Deatheater, I'm a killer Harry, I love you more than you'll ever know!" shouted Draco, tears beginning to crawl down his face. Harry was shocked, Draco loved him? After all this time? He didn't know what to say, it looked like Draco was in the same position. "but you understand why we can't be together Harry right?" asked Draco, breaking the silence. "No I don't, If you love me and want to be with me so much why aren't we together?" replied Harry, looking at the floor. "we've talked about this Harry, I'm a Deatheater, the boy who saved the wizarding world from the Dark side cannot just go date a follower of the Dark, that's the definition of a traitor, your name will be slammed, no one will think of you as a hero anymore, you need to start loving what's good for you, not what's going to hurt you" explained Draco, sadly. "I don't care if my name's slammed, that people don't want me, I just want you, I need you, whenever I'm not with you I'm still thinking about you" Draco didn't want to cry at these words so he leaned in and brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry responded, running his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco moved his hands to Harry's waist, holding him tight. Draco didn't care about anyone else, he wanted Harry for his own, to have this every day of the week. He needed Harry to function. Draco slowly slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, causing Harry to moan under the kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, but Draco's won like always. Draco held him in closer and squeezed Harry's arse, he felt Harry smile under his lips. Draco lifted Harry's jumper and smoothed his tanned torso with his hands. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt, he felt the blonde tense all of a sudden. Harry broke the kiss and stared at Draco's upper body. It was beautiful, pale and flawless, with the best muscles a man could posses, he was even more muscular than Harry. But there was a huge deep scar from his shoulder down to his arm. Harry gasped, he had done that in the bathroom in sixth year, he felt a monster. "your beautiful" Harry whispered and kissed the scar. Draco lifted Harry's chin to meet his gaze and kissed him again. The kiss slowly became heated and he felt Draco's hands go towards his jeans. Harry didn't stop him, he needed more of the blonde, needed to be even closer to him, skin to skin. Harry was already hard, there was no denying that, he wanted Draco and he was ready. He felt his jeans fall down his legs, Harry kicked them off until both boys were stood in their boxers. Draco pushed Harry onto his bed and crawled on top of him, sexily. Draco bit Harry's lip and started kissing his neck. "fuck" moaned Harry, gripping on to Draco's back with his fingernails. "the fucking comes later Potter" chuckled Draco, darkly. Draco licked Harry's neck and kissed it softly. "your going to fuck me?" asked Harry, nervously. "oh yes, I'll fuck you hard enough until you literally see stars" growled Draco, smoothing Harry's upper body with his fingertips. "what does it feel like?" asked Harry, nervously. "it feels uncomfortable at first, kinda like pressure, first you put about two fingers in to like get ready, and then you put your thing in, it hurts at first, because your not used to it, but then when you start to move it feels fucking awesome, for both people" explained Draco, reassuring Harry. "alright go on then, fuck me" laughed Harry, grabbing Draco's face and biting his lower lip. Draco pushed Harry onto his knees and smacked Harry's arse, earning a moan from the excited Gryffindor. Draco felt Harry's nerves and tension but ignored it. Harry felt pressure inside him and something wet on Draco's fingers, he tried to adjust. "Harry just remember if you want to stop just tell me" reminded Draco, getting ready. "Just get in me Draco, I need you in me" panted Harry, needing Draco. Draco slowly slid into Harry. Harry's eyes widened as he felt tremendous pressure with a little pain. "are you ok?" panted Draco, as he couldn't see the Gryffindor's face. "are you going to fuck me or what?" groaned Harry, needing more of Draco. Draco began to thrust hard and fast, sweat ran down his forehead and both boys breathing was out of control. "Draco, fuck" panted Harry, fisting the bed covers. Harry felt Draco hit that sweet spot that made his senses multiply. "harder Draco, fuck" screamed Harry, gripping onto the bed clothes hard. Draco thrusted faster and both boys came violently, Draco slid out of Harry and both flopped on the bed panting wildly. "wow, that was, I can't even" Harry gabbled, he couldn't even get the words out. "I know right, I'm pretty awesome" laughed Draco, stretching his arms. Harry laughed and rubbed his steamed up glasses on the crumpled bed covers. "why don't you sleep here tonight?" suggested Draco, not wanting to part with the Gryffindor. "What about the others?" asked Harry, puzzled. "Blaise can go fuck himself and sleep with his manwhore, Pansy and Theo can go to the girls dorm" replied Draco, with a hint of anger in his tone. Harry pulled the bedcovers over his naked waist and lay his head on the pillow, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed the back of his neck softly.

Blaise POV

"Seamus?" called Blaise, noticing the dark haired boy sitting by the lake, throwing pebbles into the water. "oh Hi Blaise" muttered Seamus, not turning to face him. Blaise sat down next to Seamus but the other boy didn't budge. "Seamus what's wrong?" asked Blaise, concerned. Seamus sighed and tried to come up with the courage to tell Blaise. "I'm in love with you Blaise" mumbled Seamus, lowering his head. Blaise had no words for that, he was too much of a coward to tell Seamus his true feelings. "you know I'm with Draco" said Blaise, softly. "that didn't stop you coming to me though did it? It was you that kissed me Blaise! Draco doesn't even want you Blaise, he's snogging Harry Potter behind your back!" shouted Seamus, full of rage. Blaise felt his eyes well up with tears, Draco had been cheating on him with Potter? That was the worst betrayal he'd ever faced, the sickest if anything. "I didn't know" choked Blaise, tearing up. "so you get upset when he's hurt you? But still your going to go back to him aren't you, pretend nothing ever happened! I was just your fuckbuddy then was I? You wanted to experiment with my feelings and then push me down when I fucking fell in love with you?! Not happening Blaise! Don't come looking for me again, don't ever try to touch me again, you just go back to your cheating boyfriend who doesn't give two shits about you and leave the boy who actually worshiped the ground you walk on!" cried Seamus, walking back up to the castle, shaking with tears. "Seam" called Blaise, tears dancing down his face. "save it for Draco Zabini" snapped the Irishman. "but I love you" whispered Blaise, kicking the mud in anger.

Harry POV

"Draco we'd better get up, the others will be coming back now" groaned Harry, nudging a sleeping Draco. "yeah your right" sighed Draco, putting his clothes on. "Listen Harry, I think we should cool things for a little while, we can't let people find out about us and you need to work out things with Ginny, for your sake, Weasley will kill you if you dump her, I'm not saying I don't love you because you know different, I'll message you through parchment, I guess I should give Blaise a second chance, just know I'll always wait for you" whispered Draco, in tears now as he was about to let the boy he loved go. "I'll always be waiting" sobbed Harry. "no tears Harry, this wont end in tears it will end perfectly" cried Draco, kissing Harry's tears. Draco lifted Harry's chin up and lips met for the last time, or so they thought.

Harry walked out of the Slytherin common room in floods of tears, he couldn't bear leaving Draco, though he knew Draco was right. Harry composed himself before walking into the dormitory. "hey mate, you look cold, your eyes have been watering" greeted Ron, smiling at Harry. "yeah, its freezing out there, its probably going to snow tonight" shivered Harry, who noticed white flakes of snow on the window pane. "a winter wedding then" smiled Ron, blushing. "what are you on about?" asked Harry, confused. Ron pulled out a white, gift bag titled 'Flamel's Jewelry'. "You should see it mate, the shop was rebuilt and it is honestly the most beautiful thing ever" Ron blushed. Ron pulled out a black, velvet box and opened the lid, inside was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. It was a delicate silver band and inside was a circular rose quartz stone, minature diamonds dotted around the silver band, that glowed. "thats beautiful mate, who's it for?" asked Harry, stupidly. "Hermione you numpty, thats her favourite jewel, I'm going to propose to her at the after party for the Qudditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, merlin wish me luck" stated Ron, nervously. Harry didn't know what to say, he was so pleased for the both of them, he was glad Hermione was in the library because Ron was really bad at whispering.

**Wow, what an emotional chapter, We have a Hogwarts wedding coming up! Were you pleased for Ron and Hermione? She hasn't said yes yet though *grin* How do you feel about the Gryffindor's reactions to the Slytherins? I think Seamus handled it quite well (joke) Please R/R F/F xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9 How its supposed to be

Draco POV

"Draco? you in there?" asked Pansy, from the other side of the door. "why on earth would I not be here?" asked Draco, his voice edgy from the tears. "I was only asking" mumbled Pansy as she stepped inside the dorm. "where are the others?" asked Draco, as Pansy was on her own. "Theo's gone looking for Blaise he's been missing all afternoon" worried Pansy, biting her fingernails. Draco just flipped his hair out of his face as if Blaise being missing didn't bother him because in actual fact he didn't give a fuck. "you never guess what!" giggled Pansy, excitedly jumping on Draco's bed. "what?" moaned Draco, not really interested in girly gossip. "I saw Weasley go into Flamel's jewellry and buy the most gorgeous engagement ring ever, he's going to propose to Granger!" squealed Pansy, smiling. "Pansy why do you care?" asked Draco, huffing. "because its a Hogwarts wedding, an excuse to buy a dress" laughed Pansy. "Pans, we won't be invited, they hate us" reminded Draco. "Well I heard Weasley talk to the female Weasley that he was going to propose after the big Quidditch match next week, and if its against Slytherin, shouldn't Slytherin's be invited?" explained Pansy. "I guess your right but if we don't get invited we should still get them a gift, maybe a sort of peace offering, I've already gotten the perfect gift for Weasley, what about Granger?" replied Draco, knowing that he should apologise to the both of them for the past eight years of being a total dickhead. "Maybe I can get her something? I'm planning on nipping back to Hogsmede anyway, but what does she like?" suggested Pansy, lost in thought. "books, she's literally buried in the things every day, try and get her a good one Pans and a card too" replied Draco,getting off the bed and looking for some parchment. Once he found some, he grabbed a pen and began to write

'**Dearest Mother **

**I know you mightn't want to speak to me because I remind you of father but I just want to say, I am nothing like my father. I have changed for the better this year and tried to reconcile with the Gryffindor's as you've always taught me Malfoy's have impeccable manners and to always be polite. I am no longer the school bully and have kept my behaviour respectable in class, all I want to do is make you proud of me as you are the only person I have left to love. You cuddled me when the Dark Lord was in our house and I was scared, you'd soothe me if father got angry at me, you'd make me feel I had someone to turn too when everyone else abandoned me, please don't abandon me like the rest. **

**I love you. Draco xxxx'**

By the end of the letter Draco was almost in tears, he missed his mother so much. He missed when he was younger when Lucius had beaten him, Narcissa would carry him away and he hid his face in that long blonde hair and breathed in her perfume. He needed his mother more than ever now he was growing up, he wondered if he was going to spend Christmas at the Manor, he loved Christmas at the Manor. Narcissa decorated the whole house from top to bottom and cooked the most beautiful dinner instead of the House Elves doing it. After dinner him and his mother would lay on the crisp white sofa and she would stroke his hair until he fell asleep. Lucius was never there, he used to stay in the study, which was how Draco liked it. However he didn't think he could spend Christmas without Harry, what was supposed to happen between them now? Pretend things had never happened? Pretend they didn't love each other? Draco didn't think he pretend anymore, but he was right, maybe he should try and work things out with Blaise, he owed it to the both of them to at least give it a good try. "It's ok, I found him!" shouted Theo, bursting in the dorm, out of breath. Blaise was stood next to him, dripping wet and shivering. Draco ran to Blaise and wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaise lay against Draco's chest, crying endless amounts of tears. "Blaise what the fuck happened to you!" shouted Draco, holding Blaise's head. "I just need to sleep" mumbled Blaise and lay in Draco's bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Harry POV

Harry was going out of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. He remembered those words Draco had shouted, he was in love with him. Harry couldn 't help thinking it shouldnn't have ended like that, he could have done something. He didn't want to make it work with Ginny, he didn't want anyone else but Draco. He felt extra lonley now Ron was marrying Hermione, he was happy for them but he knew Ron would have him as the best man and Hermione would have Ginny as her maid of honor, even Harry knew that was the plan to hook them up. He hoped Ron would allow Slytherins to come to the wedding, if he could just snatch five minutes with the blonde he would be happy. Even if it were just a heated snog, he needed to be with him. He suddenly thought of something, what had happened between Blaise and Seamus that afternoon, Seamus had come back in tears and refused to speak with anyone. "Seamus, can I talk to you?" sighed Harry, the others had gone to watch Ravenclaw train for their big game against Hufflepuff. "Harry, what do you want" snapped Seamus, not turning to face Harry. "what happened to you and Blaise today?" asked Harry, sitting next to Seamus, hoping he would warm to him. "I told him I loved him and he just started spilling some shit about Draco, I kept reminding him that he's cheating, I'm sorry I had too" sobbed Seamus, not wiping his eyes. "Seamus, don't let Blaise go, I know how it ends, It literally kills you, watching someone you love walk away, don't do it to yourself" sighed Harry, remembering earlier with Draco. "I think the damage has been done Harry, I was so angry, I freaked out I..." Seamus didn't finish, tears overwhelmed him, he hung his head and let tears fall down his face, not caring what happened. "Seam, if you love him, go get him" sighed Harry, getting up as he thought he was going to sob right there, he didn't want Seamus to see him cry. Harry sat on his bed and began to sob uncontrollably, he needed Draco so much it hurt.

Blaise/Seamus POV

Blaise couldn't sleep, he kept having dreams about Seamus. Why did he have to be such a coward? Why didn't he run after Seamus, grab him tell him he was stupid and that he loved him and kiss him? That's what he wanted to do, he wished he had done it. He'd saw Seamus break down, and done nothing about it, all he cared about was that he didn't get caught. He had to see Seamus, tell him he loved him, tell him the truth. He didn't want to leave the lake, it seemed he was just upsetting everyone and he felt he should just leave this world and never come back. He'd done a stupid thing, he'd tried to drown himself in the lake, although he knew he couldn't do it. Blaise looked over at Draco, he was fast asleep, not a care in the world. Pansy and Theo were asleep so he did something he should have done earlier. Blaise swung out of bed and made his way to the Gryffindor dormitory. Blaise noticed that the fat lady was asleep so he casted "aloe hamora" and the door opened. Blaise looked around for Seamus until he saw a figure in one of the beds. This boy was the boy Blaise was in love with. Without thinking Blaise leaned over Seamus and kissed his lips lightly. Blaise's heart froze as blue eyes flew open. "what are you doing here?" snapped Seamus, pretending to be angry, when in actual fact he was really happy Blaise had come to him, he even found it romantic. "come with me, I need to talk to you" whispered Blaise, grabbing hold of Seamus's arm. Blaise dragged Seamus up to the Astronomy Tower and they proceeded to talk. "why are you here Blaise?" asked Seamus, trying to not snap at him. "because I have something to say Seamus and your going to listen to me" instructed Blaise, seriously. "make it quick" huffed Seamus, pretending not to care. "ok, in a nutshell I'm in love with you Seamus, there I said it" said Blaise, proudly, feeling relieved he'd finally said it. "what do you want me to say to that Blaise?" asked Seamus, not knowing what to think anymore. "I want you to know that I love you, I wouldn't be here if I didn't mean it, the only reason we cant be together is that I fear you'll get hurt, I'd rather die than see you get hurt" confessed Blaise, sighing. Seamus's face softened and he knew he couldn't be mad at the Slytherin any longer. "come here" smiled Seamus leaning in to kiss those lips he loved the most. Blaise smiled under the kiss and he felt happy again. This felt right, this was how it was supposed to be. Seamus and Blaise carried on kissing like no one else in the world mattered to them anymore.

**well, what an emotional chapter. How do you guys feel about the upcoming proposal? I would like to personally thank Tenshi-Yami- Angel Of Darkness for her really kind review, thank you so much! xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10 Quidditch and Love

Harry POV

"Harry, what shall I say? What shall I do? This proposal thing is driving me nuts" mumbled Ron, pacing staring up at the celing, they both couldn't sleep. Hermione and Ginny were fast asleep and Harry assumed Seamus was with Blaise, he wished he'd have gone to win back the blonde. "Ron, listen to me, just say what you feel, tell her how much you love her, how she makes you feel, how your never going to give up on her when things go wrong" Harry tailed off as the picture of Hermione faded and a certain Slytherin replaced her. Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes and bit back a sob, as he thought about Draco. His heart felt broken, he needed Draco so much, the pain was unbearable. "your right mate, Merlin we'd better win tomorrow" sighed Ron, playing with his fingers. "Ron we have a pretty good team, you are a excellent keeper and you'll do great" comforted Harry, patting Ron's shoulder. "here mate" called Ron and threw Harry a bag of colourful sweets, on the bag, HoneyDukes was written in fancy letters. Harry smiled and popped a sweet in his mouth, trying not to forget how sweet Draco's lips tasted, how he always smelt of lemons and vanilla, how soft and beautiful his hair was. His flawless pale skin like marble, those silver, seductive eyes that made Harry weak at the knees. He turned his head, combing his fingers through his hair. He remembered the way Draco ran his pale, slim but strong fingers through his hair. The feel of his fingers on his face and his body, the way Draco looked at him with passion swimming in pools of silver eyes. Harry had to stop this, he couldn't do anything without it reminding him of Draco. His heart longed for Draco to fix the hole he'd left. Now that Hermione was about to marry Ron (she would never say no) he felt lonley, how was he going to keep from crying when he saw Draco with Blaise at the wedding. When it was time to slow dance, how could he watch Draco in Blaise's arms, when it should be him. How could he force himself to hold Ginny when all he wanted was for the blonde to wrap his arms around his waist like before. Of course he wanted Draco to attend the wedding, at least then he could be in the same room as him. That was if Ron allowed the Slytherins to come to the wedding. "mate, I want to ask you something, don't feel you have to if you don't want to but I figured, your my best friend right? and we've been through a lot of crazy shit and all, there's no one else I've wanted to be my best friend but you, so I'd be really chuffed if you'd be my best man?" asked Ron, looking at Harry, seriously. Harry almost had tears in his eyes, he'd never felt so touched. "course I will mate, I'd be honoured" smiled Harry and bear hugged Ron.

Draco POV

Draco felt alone, Blaise had fucked off and Pansy and Theo were soundly asleep. Draco had really thought he could make a go of it with Blaise, but he just disappeared in the middle of the night, not saying a word. Draco couldn't help thinking about Harry, the thought of Harry locking lips with the female Weasley made him seethe with anger. His heart had pained the last few days without Harry, to not see those beautiful emerald eyes felt like needles in his chest. Draco had never felt about someone this way before, Harry had done something to him. Harry had left his mark on Draco's heart, and he knew it. Why hadn't Draco told him that this thing they had could continue? He remembered Potter screaming at the top of his lungs how much he was in love with him. Draco had done the same, yet instead of growing a pair and breaking up with Blaise and Ginny, they hid away. Draco held back the tears which were forcing themselves out of his eyes. Why did everything in his life had to be complicated? Why did he and his father have to be Deatheaters? Why was his mother the only person in the world that loved him uncontrollably and would for as long as he lived? Why did his friends have beautiful relationships that would lead on to marriage? Why did the whole school hate him, just because they found out he had been on the Dark side, even though he desperatley wanted to be on the Light? Why did Blaise want to cheat on him? Was he not good enough? Was his life not worth living. Why did his heart have a hole only Harry Potter could fill? "Malfoy's don't cry" whispered Draco, tears pouring down his face.

Blaise POV

"I should be getting back" sighed Blaise, noticing the time. His arms were wrapped tightly around Seamus as they sat on the cold hard floor of the Astronomy Tower. "This is the last time isn't it?" asked Seamus, knowing the answer. Blaise didn't say anything but nodded. Blaise tried to hold back tears as he looked into the other boy's eyes, he wanted him so much, how could something so precious be so forbidden? Blaise's heartstrings tugged at the thought of never kissing the Irish boy again. Never running his hands through that thick brown hair, never looking into those deep blue eyes with hunger and desire. Never feeling his toned torso and he pressed breathless kisses around his neck. Seamus looked down at the floor and stayed silent. Blaise tilted his chin up so their lips were at the same angle, it wasn't long before their lips intertwined. The kiss was demanding, urgent, hoping time would go slower so the kiss could continue. Blaise wrapped his arms around Seamus's waist firmly, never wanting to let go. Seamus wrapped his arms around Blaise's arms, he was gasping for breath but didn't stop the frantic kiss. Blaise was the first to pull away, he knew if they carried on he wouldn't be able to stop. "that was the last kiss, wasn't it?" asked Seamus, pressing a light kiss on Blaise's lips. Blaise nodded and held Seamus to his chest, kissing the top of his head. Blaise couldn't bring himself to let Seamus go, to let himself say goodbye. Goodbye seemed one of the hardest words to say at that point in time. He never thought he'd become this attached, Never thought he'd kill for just one more kiss. But Blaise knew he had to say goodbye, he didn't want to hurt Seamus anymore by staying. "Its time" whispered Blaise, and kissed Seamus's forehead firmly, Seamus pulled Blaise collar and kissed him fiercely. "Now that's a goodbye kiss" sobbed Seamus and left the Astronomy Tower.

Harry POV

Harry couldn't sleep that night, neither could Ron, Harry suspected nerves were keeping him awake. Hermione slept peacefully next to Ron, totally unaware that tomorrow she would get the suprise of her life. Maybe wedding planning would keep his mind off Draco, he had a lot to do, the best man had to check every guest was here, check RSVP'S (because he was the only one who lived life as a complete muggle, well except Hermione but she was the bride, she had far more important things to do), make sure he had someone eligable conduct the ceremony, make sure food was sorted, invitations were handed out and all that stressful stuff. With all that on top of his mind, he could forget about Draco right? Right now his best friends needed him to give them a wedding they'd never forget.

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than usual, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts while everyone was asleep. The only thing he had on his mind was the blonde Slytherin. He wondered what he would be doing right now, probably sleeping like everyone else, Harry thought sarcastically. He remembered how innocent and sweet Draco looked when he was asleep. Eye's closed, his hair ruffled a little and his mouth quivering a little, he remembered his strong arms holding Harry to his bare chest. How beautiful his heart sounded, the sound that lulled him to sleep. Harry tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and focus on something else. He didn't want to let Draco go, this was proving to hard for him to cope. What if they did tell people they loved each other? Ron would go nuts, Ron hated Malfoy more than anyone, he couldn't even look at him without snarling. After calling Hermione a mudblood, Ron despised Malfoy more than ever. Harry knew he was generally sorry for that incident, he didn't know any better, besides all of them were only twelve at the time. Draco had grown up with that sort of drivel, now he was older he knew better than that. He knew Hermione was a good person, she was the smartest witch in the year, he knew she wasn't a mudblood, and just because he was 'pureblood' that didn't make a slight bit of difference to how powerful and good a wizard was. Harry knew Draco wanted to apologize, but he didn't have good speaking skills, but he was good with words on parchment, might have seemed like the cowards way out but it would be an apology all the same. Harry was now focused on the big game, maybe Draco was aloud to play now, Harry hoped he was, maybe all he needed was a sexy comment from the blonde as he whizzed past on his broom.

Draco POV

Draco hated being up early, it always made the day seem longer. He was looking forward to the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, he was so glad McGongagall had given him permission to play again, he was eager to get back on his broom, he reckoned he still had a good chance of winning, but he didn't really want to win, he couldn't win against the boy he loved and bask in the glory. Plus it wouldn't be good to have an after party and Weasley propose when they'd lost. The mood would be gone, to get the right atmosphere, Gryffindor had to win. He was excited for the after party that night, maybe he would be able to steal a few minutes with Potter, he was missing him so much it hurt. He decided he would at least try and speak to him, even if that meant Potter ignoring him.

Harry POV

"Right, were gonna go out there and win this, we have to go out there and show those Slytherins we mean buisness" instructed Harry, as they made their way out of the changing rooms. He was racked with nerves, as with every Quidditch game. Ron looked a nervous reck, almost like he was back doing trials again. Harry knew Ron was a good beater. "look I know were all nervous, but when we get out there our competitive side will come out and our nerves will disappear I promise, We can beat Slytherin any day of the week" smiled Harry and all the team smiled with him. Harry bit back a sigh and walked out onto the pitch. "Ladies and Gentleman here we are, this is the match you've all been waiting for, Slytherin vs Gryffindor!" shouted Lee Jordan, who was sitting next to Professor McGongall. Harry smiled, it was almost like the first Quidditch match all over again. "For the Gryffindor team we have, Harry Potter as seeker and captain, Ronald Weasley (this earned a cheering scream from Hermione) as keeper, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas and Cormac McLaggen as chasers and finally Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnegan as beaters" announced Lee, watching the Gryffindor audience cheer loudly. "For the Slytherin team we have Marcus Flint as captain and beater alongside Pansy Parkinson, as chasers we have Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Millicent Bullstrode, as keeper Vincent Crabbe and finally the seeker is Draco Malfoy" shouted Lee, watching the Slytherin audience cheer. Both teams flew into the air and took their positions. Harry noticed Draco winking at him and Harry smiled back. Draco looked so majestic and beautiful in his Qudditch robes and even more handsome on his broom. Harry had to force himself not to fall off the broom as he began to stare at Draco. The Quaffle was released and the game began. Harry watched as very quickly the Quaffle was passed to Blaise Zabini but Ron stopped a point from being scored by kicking the Quaffle towards Katie Bell. Katie threw the Quaffle to Dean but as Dean tried to score Crabbe caught the Quaffle before it went through the hoops and passed it to Millicent. While this was going on Harry caught a glimpse of the Snitch flying passed, he quickly chased after it and was almost at arms length. He saw Draco quickly fly in front of the snitch and Harry pulled a face. "Go on Harry, take it, for Granger and Weasley's sake" smiled Draco and kissed Harry on the cheek as he went passed. "love you baby" he said quietly as he flew passed, pretending to look for the snitch. Harry quickly snatched the snitch and watched as the Gryffindor team smile at him. "Harry Potter has caught the snitch, the game is over, Gryffindor wins!" shouted Lee and the Gryffindor team cheered, Harry heard Hermione scream "you did it Ron!" and smiled as Ron flew down to kiss her. Both teams were hugging each other to make sure there were no hard feelings. Draco flew to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you" whispered Harry as they parted, "I love you too" smiled Draco and flew down to the ground.

After the match, the party was in full swing. Music was playing fairly loud and firewhisky was going down nicely. Harry noticed Draco chatting to Pansy, smiling. He was wearing a blue cotton shirt with two buttons undone at the top and his sleeves pulled up, skinny denim jeans that hugged his arse perfectly and smart black shoes. Harry couldn't tear his eyes away until he saw a very agitated looking Ron. "Harry I don't think I can do this" stuttered Ron, looking as if he was going to cry, his hands fumbling the velvet box in his pocket. "Ron, think of how many galleons you've paid for that ring, think of how Hermione makes you feel, I promise you can do this" comforted Harry. Ron smiled at him and Harry cleared his throat. "ladies and gentleman, my friend has something to announce, if you would all like to sit down either in chairs or on the floor" shouted Harry, Draco smiled at Harry and Ron, Ron smiled back and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "um yeah" mumbled Ron as he made his way to the middle of the room. "Well, Its been a rocky few years at Hogwarts, loosing my brother and everything. But there's been someone special with me every step of they way, a girl who I originally thought was snobby and was way out of my leauge, but deep down I knew she was the one. Hermione, I never thought I would feel this way about another person, after all we've been through, I'm proud to be called your boyfriend and proud to say I love you" stated Ron, walking up to Hermione, who was in tears with a huge grin on her face. Ron took hold of Hermione's hand and began to talk "Hermione, your beautiful, smart, kind, warm, loving, gentle, basically the girl of my dreams". As Ron bent down on one knee, the room errupted in gasps, awwes, and even a few squeals. Hermione slammed her hand over her mouth and began to sob. "Hermione, will you do me the absolute honour of marrying me and being my wife?" asked Ron as he pulled out the box and smiled at Hermione. Hermione giggled and sobbed at the same time and nodded her head. Ron took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. Hermione threw her arms around Rons neck and everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple. Draco smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11 Afterparty drama

Draco POV

Draco smiled and made his way across to where Harry was standing. "Thanks Draco, for today, you could have had the snitch but you let me win" blushed Harry and Draco smiled and linked his fingers inside Harry's. They were in the corner on their own, everyone was so busy congratulating Ron and Hermione they wouldn't notice anyway. "That was so nice was Weasley said, made me think of you" confessed Draco, looking into Harry's eyes. "I'm not the girl of your dreams, do I look like a girl?" laughed Harry. "Well, the bulge in your jeans gives it away" breathed Draco, flashing that sexy smile Harry loved. "by the way, your arse looks great in those jeans" giggled Harry, Draco laughed too and flashed those perfect white teeth. "I've missed you" sighed Harry, looking down at his shoes. "come on, lets talk outside" Draco said, noticing how loud the room was. Harry followed Draco out into the Astronomy Tower and breathed in the night air. "I've missed you too" smiled Draco, sitting on the ledge. "Moving on wasn't working as easy as I'd planned" sighed Harry, sitting down next to Draco. "yeah, shouldn't have said goodbye really, not stopped thinking about you" confessed Draco, holding Harry's hand. "same here, I hoped that in time I'd be able to get over you, but it was no use, that sexy smile kept pulling me back in" laughed Harry, clutching Draco's hand tight. "I'll show you sexy" chuckled Draco and leaned in to kiss Harry. Lips interlocked and Harry placed his hand on Draco's heart. Draco brushed his lips lightly over Harry's, then the kiss became more urgent. Draco pressed breathless kisses around Harry's neck, occasionally bringing his lips back up to lock his lips with the Gryffindor. "screw talking" laughed Harry under the kiss. Draco smiled and held Harry's waist, tightly as though they couldn't get close enough. "you have no idea how much I want you" breathed Draco, sliding his hands all down Harry's waist. Harry moaned in reply, which made Draco crazy with desire. Harry caressed Draco's cheek and pulled his head in closer. "I love you" sobbed Harry, tears down his cheeks. "I love you too baby" smiled Draco, holding Harry in his chest. Harry nuzzled in Draco's chest and kissed his heart.

Blaise POV

"missing me?" asked Blaise as he stepped closer to Seamus. "like you wouldn't believe" sighed Seamus and turned round to meet Blaise's gaze. "congratulations on winning the game today" said Blaise, smiling at Seamus. "welcome, but I kinda noticed Draco could have snatched the snitch from Harry but he just let him have it" said Seamus, confused. "Draco's not really like that, he's usually selfish and cold, must have a crush on Potter" laughed Blaise, Seamus laughed back and smiled at Blaise. "nice about Hermione and Ron right?" asked Seamus, looking across at Hermione who was sitting on Ron's lap, admiring her ring. "I take my hat off to Weasley, that speech almost made me cry, Granger must be so surprised" chuckled Blaise, looking at Hermione who was looking at Ron with a huge smile on her face. "I know, it was so adorable when she covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry" sighed Seamus, their love was so cute it made Romeo and Juliet look like best friends. "I think us trying to say goodbye was a bad idea" sighed Seamus, looking into those eyes he could stare into for the rest of eternity. "I don't know what to do, I'm in love with you, I want to be with you but then I cant be bothered to deal with all the shit we'd get, Draco would hate me forever, everyone would spit homophobic shit at us" sighed Blaise, getting a headache thinking about it all. "I know how you feel, guess its back to snogging in abandoned classrooms and shagging in the Astronomy Tower" laughed Seamus, being careful not to say that too loud. "I can live with that" smiled Blaise, giving Blaise a cheeky smile.

Harry POV

"I have to go, gotta get back to the newly engaged couple" smiled Harry, kissing the tip of Draco's nose. "I think you mean newlywed baby" chuckled Draco, ruffling Harry's hair. "but their not married yet" corrected Harry, sticking his tongue out at Draco. Draco licked Harry's tounge and Harry punched him playfully. "dirty bastard" breathed Harry, panting hot breath into Draco's open mouth. Draco attacked Harry's lips and delved his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry groaned and grabbed Draco's arse, shoving his tongue fiercely in Draco's mouth. "fuck" groaned Draco, licking Harry's bottom lip. As their erections rocked together both of them were panting. "fuck Draco" breathed Harry, grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair. "I'm gonna" Harry didn't finish as he came violently. Draco came as he screamed Harry's name and they both began panting, gasping for air. "wow, we'd better head back down before people realize that we've been gone" Draco breathed heavily, trying to get his pulse rate back to normal. "yeah your right, lets go, try not to look like you've just been fucked" laughed Harry, making Draco roll his eyes but smile. "you know since you've been with me, you've become more dirty and humourous" chuckled Draco, patting down his hair. "I wonder why that is" said Harry, sarcastically, smiling. "Potter next time, you stick your tongue in my throat, try not to pull at least half of my hair out" smiled Draco, repeatedly trying to smooth his hair back into place. "sorry, its just too perfect I just had to mess it up" smiled Harry, straightening his glasses. "well you can tell your a clean freak" snorted Draco, rolling his eyes. "You are so sarcastic sometimes, it makes me want to slap you" scoffed Harry, walking down the steps of the Astronomy Tower. "Yeah slap me on the arse, which will probably have a red mark, you don't take it easy do you Potter?" chuckled Draco, pulling his jeans up. "sorry, your ass is just so firm and squeezable" smiled Harry and slapped Draco's arse, roughly. "bitch" laughed Draco and slapped Harry's back.

As they made their way down to the Gryffindor common room, they noticed the room was much more quieter than before, Harry thought the party must be nearly over. "I'll see you later" whispered Draco and kissed Harry's lips lightly before making his way to the Slytherin common room. Harry blushed and made his way back to the dorm. "where have you been Harry? We thought you were upset or something because you just left without saying anything" greeted Hermione, looking worried. "I just went to get some air, there was so many people in such a small common room, I just felt suffocated" lied Harry, lying on his bed. "how do you feel post proposal?" asked Harry, smiling. "I don't know, I still can't get over the fact I'm getting married, I don't know why Ron even wants to marry me" smiled Hermione, blushing. "Were you even listening to that speech?" asked Ron, kissing Hermione's cheek and lifting up her hand to admire her ring. "How could I not? You are such a romantic at heart, you little cutie pie" giggled Hermione, trying to make Ron feel uncomfortable. "I know I'm just like Leanadro or something like that" gabbled Ron, kissing Hermione lightly on the lips. "Its Romeo darling, but I at least you tried" laughed Hermione, snuggling up to Ron. "have you set a date yet?" asked Harry, laying his head on the pillow. "1st of April, I wanted to get married on Fred and George's birthday, I wanted to do it in memory of Fred" replied Ron, biting back tears. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and whispered "It's ok baby, Fred would be so proud of you". "so thats in about two months, give us plenty of time to get things ready" said Harry, trying to make things all happy and exciting again. "I still have to get the dresses sorted and things like that, this it going to be so stressful" answered Hermione, kissing the top of Ron's head. "don't worry 'Mione I'll sort out most of it, I promise, What are best men for?" smiled Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with wide smiles on their faces, Harry knew they were grateful for Harry being prepared to take on all of this responsibility. "I swear Harry if you forget to pick up my dress or forget to send out invitations, I will hex you so bad you might not be able to lift up a pen" laughed Hermione, pulling a duvet over both Ron and herself. "don't worry I'll make sure everythings perfect, this wedding will be the wedding of the century" Harry smiled, patting Hermione's hand. "thanks Harry, oh and Ron, promise me you'll still want to marry me in the morning" chuckled Hermione, turning to face Ron. "I promise baby, my Hermione, my fiance" giggled Ron at fiance. "ok fiance" giggled Hermione and nuzzled into Ron's chest as though nothing else mattered to them as long as they had each other.

Draco POV

Draco slumped on his bed with a huge grin on his face. "look Draco, it's time to stop pretending" Blaise sighed as Draco turned to face him. "what are you talking about?" asked Draco, confused. "I know you don't love me and were just going out for the sake of it, were just stringing each other along, there's nothing here to salvage, this isn't really a relationship is it?" explained Blaise, relived he finally had the guts to admit it. "Your right, lets just be friends, I don't want to loose you as a friend" smiled Draco. The two boys hugged and felt relieved.

**There you go guys! What do you think of the Romione cuteness? I for one, love it! Are you glad that Blaise and Draco have stayed friends? Please R/R F/F XXXXXXX**


	12. Chapter 12 Feeling Free

Harry POV

"Yes mum, yes she said yes, no! your not having grandchildren just yet!" exclaimed Ron, as Harry opened his eyes. Ron was talking to Molly Weasley through the fireplace, and boy did she look happy. "Have you set a date?" asked Molly, eagerly. "1st of April mum, for Fred and George" replied, tears stuck in his throat. "Fred would be so proud of you, you and Hermione, you know he always thought you were the one for Ron" smiled Molly, a few stray tears escaping. "I know mum" replied Ron, holding Hermione's hand tightly. "well, there's a lot to be done, you need a suit, the rest of the boys need suits, and all that good stuff" beamed Molly, letting excitement take over. "Don't stress mum, and if the suits anything like what I wore for the Yule Ball, there will not be a wedding" laughed Ron, remembering the embarrassing dress robes his mother had sent in fourth year. "alright we'll try and find something more modern" laughed Molly. "oh and Hermione, welcome to the family" beamed Molly, smiling. "thank you" smiled Hermione and leaned against Ron's shoulder. Molly's face wavered out of view and Ron and Hermione walked back to the dormitory. "how was your mum?" asked Harry, putting on his glasses. "excited to say the least" sighed Ron, looking for his potions book. "oh I forgot we have classes today" groaned Harry, pulling on his robes. "I know mate, its awful" moaned Ron, Hermione hit him with his potions book playfully. "what have we got today anyway?" asked Harry, no idea of what his timetable for the day was. "double potions, herbology, charms and dark arts" recited Hermione, who obviously had memorized her timetable. "I hate herbology" groaned Ron, he enjoyed dark arts mostly.

Harry and Ron and Hermione made their way down to potions, as they walked in, the whole class started to cheer. "right class settle down, what is this ruckus?!" shouted Slughorn, puzzled at the classes weird behavior. Of course it was such a surprise to see Slytherin get along with Gryffindor, those two houses were bitter enemies, Slughorn was baffled at the thought of putting them together in a class. "Ron's marrying Hermione Sir!" a voice shouted, Ron smiled and Hermione blushed scarlet. "ah, how lovely, young love, but please sit down next to your allocating partners and lets begin" said Slughorn, smiling to himself. Harry went to sit down next to Draco and was happy that for once the spotlight was on his best friends and not on him. "the excitement wont die down until next week, Granger's gone a bit red" greeted Draco, as Harry sat down. "She hates being the centre of attention, I must admit it is pretty strange, my two best friends who couldn't stop arguing before they got together getting married" replied Harry, still confused as to how things had changed over the past few years. "I know, but its cute, young love" sighed Draco, wishing he had a relationship like Ron and Hermione's. "Me and Blaise aren't together anymore, we decided to separate last night" smiled Draco, feeling a lot more free. "thats great news, at least we wont feel guilty anymore" whispered Harry, so no one could hear them. "who knows so far?" asked Draco, looking round at everyone. "Hermione knows I'm in love with you, and only knows about that one time in the forest, Blaise and Seamus know and that's it" answered Harry, who felt guilty about not telling his friends. "I'm guessing Ron doesn't need to know about us then?" asked Draco, looking at Ron who was staring intently at Hermione. "I'd leave it for a while, its a big shock, I'm supposed to be with his sister" sighed Harry, thinking about how Ginny would react. "whats the deal with you and her, are you in a relationship? are you just friends?" asked Draco. "Were not in a relationship, but she says she'll always wait for me" groaned Harry, finding Ginny rather tedious. "she'll be waiting a long time then" laughed Draco, staring at Harry. Harry loved Draco's laugh, the way he flashed his pearly white teeth and that sunny sounds that he made when he laughed made Harry go all warm inside.

Blaise POV

"me and Draco aren't together anymore, I broke up with him last night" greeted Blaise, as Seamus sat down. "so were free to, you know, date?" asked Seamus, blushing. "I'd say so" smiled Blaise, holding Seamus's hand under the table. "you free this afternoon?" asked Seamus, hopeful. "yeah, I think so" smiled Blaise, looking into those blue eyes he loved. "I'll meet you down by the lake then" smiled Seamus.

**THE DAY BEFORE RON AND HERMIONE'S WEDDING!**

"Ginny, stay still the zip's stuck, ugh stupid thing!" cursed Hermione, as Harry walked into the girls dormitory. "you wanted to see me Hermione?" asked Harry, gingerly stepping closer to the girls. "ah yes, I wanted you to look at these bridesmaid dresses" sighed Hermione, wiping sweat from her brow. Harry stared at the two girls. Ginny and Luna were dressed in silk blue floor length dresses with a halter neck. Harry, knowing he liked boys, still thought they looked absolutley stunning. "have you got your dress Hermione?" asked Harry, excitedly. "yes, but your not aloud to see it until tomorrow!" squealed Hermione, looking as if she was about to burst with excitement. "Luna, we'd better go, better put these dresses on hangers and get some beauty sleep" giggled Ginny, waving goodbye to Hermione and Harry. As soon as they'd left Hermione sat down on the bed and smiled to herself. "Just think tomorrow I'll be Mrs Hermione Weasley" smiled Hermione as a tear dropped down her cheek. "Mione whats wrong?" asked Harry, patting her shoulder. "I've never felt this happy before, it's like all my dreams are coming true, I just keep thinking what if Ron doesn't show? What if he decides he's not cut out for marriage?" sobbed Hermione, her mind filling with ridicolous conspiracies. "Ron propsed to you in front of the whole of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Ron didn't write that speech down, those words came from the heart, he'll be on time tomorrow, and probably will be at the altar hours before you, don't you doubt Ron's love, its stronger than any love I've ever witnessed" explained Harry, feeling rather lonley again. "Now, you need to get some sleep, big day ahead of you tomorrow and if you fall asleep at the altar, you'll be getting hexed faster than you can say 'I do'" laughed Harry and walked out of the girls dorm.

"Harry, am I dreaming or am I getting married to the beautiful Hermione Granger tomorrow?" asked Ron, laying back on his bed, restless. "your not dreaming Ron, your getting married to Hermione tomorrow" smiled Harry, looking up at the celing. "I'm going to be a nervous reck, when she comes down that altar looking more beautiful than ever I'll be thinking she deserves someone much better than me" sighed Ron. "Ron, its been you from the start, in third year she turned to you when buckbeak died, in fourth year she was going to ask you to the Yule Ball in sixth year she came out crying because she was snogging Lavender and the way she smiled when you said her name whilst you were in the Hospital Wing, last year when you left, Hermione went after you, she couldn't stop moping for days, you were just a bit naive to realize it" explained Harry, going through each year. Ron smiled and nodded his head at Harry. "Merlin I love her"


	13. Chapter 13 Sealed with a kiss

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey there guys! wanted to explain about moving things forward to Hermione and Ron's wedding. The reason I did this is because I feel the story has run its course, there's hardly anything to write about now that everything's worked itself out. So I thought it would be nice to end on a beautiful chapter which makes things happy for every couple in this story. So get your tissues at the ready, here comes Ron and Hermione's wedding!**

**'We request your presence at the marriage of Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. The ceremony will take place in the Room Of Requirment and the reception will be held in the Great Hall, we look forward to seeing you on 1st of April, in memory of the late Fred Weasley' **

Harry fastened his tie properly and turned to a quivering Ron. "It's okay mate, she's coming, now your going to marry the love of your life today, I want this to be perfect" smiled Harry, hugging Ron tightly. "your right Harry, but I'm still afraid" sighed Ron, brushing his ginger locks to the side. "Look, I'm going to talk to her now, I promise you that if she changes her mind, and she wont, I'll come back and tell you" soothed Harry, and bear hugged Ron.

"Hermione are you ready?!" shouted Harry, through the other side of the girl's dorm. "yes Harry, come in" called Hermione. As Harry opened the door he was taken aback. He had never seen Hermione as beautiful as she was now. She wore a floor length white silk dress, with long sleeves, her hair was piled on top of her head in a amazing looking bun, with bits of her golden brown hair loose. On top of that she wore a small, silver tiara and on her feet she wore small white heels, she looked like a princess. "Hermione, you look beautiful!, your dress, hair, I'm speechless" gabbled Harry, looking dumbstruck. Hermione blushed and wrapped her arms around Harry. "thanks for everything Harry, for being my best friend, for helping me out when I need you, for supporting me and Ron" thanked Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks. "shh, now, now, no tears, this is a wedding, I'll always be here for you and Ron, no matter what happens, the three of us will always be together" smiled Harry and kissed Hermione's forehead. "everyone cries at wedding Harry, honestly" laughed Hermione, although tears were still in her throat. "your a great wizard you know Harry" cried Hermione, reliving first year. "not as good as you" smiled Harry. "me? books and cleverness, there a more important things" sniffed Hermione, wiping her stray tears. "friendship and bravery" they both said together and gave each other a long hug.

"your all set mate" smiled Harry and gave Ron a thumbs up. "oh Merlin, have you seen the time, we'd better get down there!" shouted Harry and he and Ron ran down to the Room of Requirment, it reminded him of their first day at Hogwarts and they were running to McGongalls class. The room of requirment had been decorated beautifully. At the top there was an arch made up of pink roses, and scattered along the bridal path there were several rose petals. Stain glass windows had been built in and the room had been brought to life again. Harry saw on the left side the Weasley's were beginning to arrive. Molly rushed towards her son and hugged him tight. "Good luck son" Molly said, with tears in her eyes. Bill, Charlie and George hugged him in turn and Arthur gave him some wise words. On the right, he noticed Hermione's mother and the Weasley's shaking hands and welcoming them into their families. "Right ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and let us begin" boomed Professor McGonagall. Harry hugged Ron then stood at the left side of him. As the soft sound of the piano began to play, Ginny and Luna walked down first. Ginny kissed Ron on the cheek and Ron hugged her tight. Harry felt Ron tense as he caught sight of a pearly white dress. There were gasps and awwes as Hermione and her father walked down the bridal path. Hermione looked radiant, she was practically glowing. Ron smiled at Hermione intently and all the guests started to smile. As Hermione reached Ron, she let go of her father's arm and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" asked Hermione, smiling up at Ron. "Ron Weasley" replied Ron, grinning from ear to ear. "pleasure" Hermione whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I give you this ring as a token of my love, care and appreacitation for you. I carry you heart in my heart and it goes wherever you go, my darling. My fate is your fate" Ron declared, slipping the band on Hermione's finger. "I give you this ring as a token of my love for you. My heart wont beat without yours, you are more than just my soulmate, you are my soul" Hermione replied, slipping the ring on Rons finger, tears falling down her face. "with that, I know pronnounce you, husband and wife!, you may kiss the bride" smiled McGonagall. Ron's brothers cheered and wolf whistled, Ron shook his head and leaned in to kiss Hermione, sealing their love forevermore.

"congratulations to the pair of you, Hermione may I say you look beautiful!" greeted McGonagall, when the ceremony was over. "thank you Professor" thanked the pair of them. "Granger, Weasley, congratulations, I hope this gift and card can settle our differences, I hope you have a very happy future together" greeted Draco, handing the gifts to Ron and Hermione. Ron tore the paper and opened his mouth in shock. "Malfoy, wow, I don't know what to say, thanks mate" gushed Ron as in his hands lay 'Quidditch:Through The Ages'. Ron had dreamed of owning that book one day, Ron took Draco's hand and shook it warmly. "There's something in there for you too Granger" smiled Pansy, next to Draco. Hermione fished in the wrapping paper and found a long box. In the box Hermione discovered a long silver chain, with a Pheonix silver pendant, incrusted with diamantes. "I don't know what to say, thank you both so much" gushed Hermione and shook both Pansy and Draco's hand.

After everyone had finished eating, it was time for Ron to make a speech. Ron coughed and tapped his goblet twice, the whole room looked up and smiled. "Right, as you all know, I'm rubbish with words but I'll try and make a go of it. First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who came today, without you this wouldn't have been possible. I guess your wondering why I chose April 1st to get married, well, today is my twin brothers Fred and George's birthday. Sadly, Fred is no longer with us, he died last year, fighting for what is right. I know Fred would be looking down on me know, smiling, proud that I've married the girl of my dreams. To Fred and George! Know here comes the lovey dovey part. If someone told me when I first started Hogwarts that when I was eighteen I'd be marrying Hermione Granger, I'd have laughed. To be honest, I found her snobby and I was annoyed that she was smarter than me. But as years went by, these feeling developed, not admitting it to myself, though one night I took a stupid risk. I left Hermione and Harry, I could've lost her right there. When I came back she beat the crap out of me and wouldn't forgive me for ages. Then when we defeated the basalisk, I did something I'd been wanting to do for years. I finally kissed her. Hermione is beautiful, caring, smart, funny, independant and probably the most wonderful person I've ever met. Know if someone told me a couple of months ago I'd be stood here today marrying Hermione, I'd have said, if only I were that lucky. There were so many times when I blew it, I don't know why she stayed with me, but I'm glad she did. Hermione you are the love of my life, the girl of my dreams. And I can't believe were stood here today, instead of being best friends, were husband and wife, as it should be. To my beautiful bride and wife, Hermione Weasley!" Ron declared, proudly, kissing Hermione. Hermione started to cry again and hugged Ron for all she was worth.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please clear the dance area, as the bride and groom are going to end the night with their first dance" boomed McGonagall. Ron took Hermione into his arms and guided her along the floor, gracefully. "Fancy a dance Potter?" asked that honey dripped voice Harry knew too well. "you dance?" asked Harry, smiling up at a blonde boy with skin the colour of alabaster. "that and other hobbies, but we'll not go into detail, until the nights over anyway" replied Draco, sexily. Other couples began to dance so Harry let Draco take hold of his waist and dance with him. "what a way to end the year" gushed Harry, staring into those perfect silver eyes. "I know a better way to end it" smiled Draco and leaned in to brush his lips against Harry's. "I love you" spoke Harry, playing with a strand of that perfect milky blonde hair. "I love you too"

"care for a dance?" asked Blaise, suprising Seamus. Seamus smiled and said "why not". Blaise wrapped his arms around Seamus's waist as they both glided along the dance area. "Merlin I love you" Blaise chuckled and kissed Seamus's soft red lips. "I love you too"

**AWWW so that's it! What's good for you is over :(:(:(:( but thank you to everyone who R/R F/F I love you all!**

**~ScarFaceAndTheFerret~**


End file.
